My King
by XLewis
Summary: The firstborn son of the king denies his own right to the throne and instead chooses knighthood. However, Margaery Tyrell wants nothing more but to corrupt the perfect prince and Sansa can only yearn for him from afar. In the end, Niklas Baratheon must make his own choices. Rated M for a reason. Love triangle Margaery/OC/Sansa
1. Chapter 1

AN: This chapter purposely moves through events quickly because there is a certain point in the shows plot that I want to truly start the story.

Chapter 1

Niklas internally frowned as the gleaming crown was put on Joffrey's head but on the outside he was all smiles. He had chosen long ago to give up the crown but there was something just so wrong about seeing it on his brother's head. Their father had certainly voiced his disapproval of the middle child but he was dead now.

He took one last glance at the coronation before he snuck down the halls he had known since childhood. There was only one place he wanted to be while the others were distracted.

"Lady Stark, are you okay?" he entered the room without knocking.

She sat emptily on her bed, "Ye...yes I feel fine."

"Please, don't lie to me." he gently put an arm around her shoulder.

Her tears began to spill, "I was so foolish to think that life was some fairytale, I am the idiot they all say I am."

"No, you are no fool but a pure soul. If we all lived life expecting the evils of the world like Joffrey, the world would be too dark to bare." he comforted.

She wailed, "Shouldn't the world be fair and just?"

"My mother used to tell me that the gods don't have to be fair and that was the reason why they were gods." he smiled darkly at the memory. "The world isn't horribly cruel, I'm here for you Sansa."

She hugged me, "You're the only good thing about this hellhole."

"I am here for you, always." he promised.

For once, he held her in his arms and it felt nice to be so close to someone that he loved. Even if she did not know it.

God, he wished more than anything that she could be his but he had given up the right to a woman years ago. At the time he did believe in the great good of men and that his virtue as a member of the Kingsguard would mean something.

In the end, it did not.

"I wish you were my betrothed." she managed to get out with her tears.

He stroked her hair, "It is dangerous to wish the things that we cannot have."

Internally, he wished he could heed his own advice.

* * *

Cersei Lannister

When she was just a girl she was so much like Sansa, disillusioned of the world and beautiful. It was fitting that she would one day be queen. However, it was not the dear king the little girl wanted but her eldest son. Oh, Niklas was perfect in every way. Handsome with his short brown windblown locks and sea green eyes, kind, and a fighter in every way. She never worried that he would go off and cause chaos like Joffrey, no he was her good boy.

It just would not to do for the little dove to have a hold over him, he was hers.

"Mother, you have called for me?" Niklas' voice interrupted her thoughts.

She replied, "Enter, my son."

Her eldest slipped into her quarters, always with that kind smile that melted her heart.

"Come here, my little knight." she gestured for him to sit by her on the bed.

He sat next to her, "Is there something worrying you?"

"No, I have just missed you during all this chaos." she touched his face gently.

He put his hand over hers, "I am sorry, mother."

"Your brother is king now and you must protect him as a member of the Kingsguard. With your uncle gone, you must be the captain."

"Of course, mother."

She loved him even more when he spoke of his unwavering loyalty. When he was a child, she could remember him sneaking off into the city to help all that needed him. Niklas still did it and though she saw it as inappropriate she knew it was just who he was.

"You would have been a great king, sitting on top of that throne with the power of an army."

"Mother, it is you that would look best on the throne."

At that, she embraced him tightly.

"I love you, my white knight."

"And I love you."

* * *

Niklas Baratheon

The execution of Eddard Stark had been disgusting, gruesome even. All he could do was watch because his dear bastard of a brother no longer listened to him.

He didn't quite remember when but at some point Joffrey stopped idolizing him, then he began to insult him, and now he could not even sway his idiot brother. It was a shame because a monster always needed a rein.

"No, please no!" Sansa screamed as soon as she her father's head on a pike.

His fist clenched at the sight but his brother pressed on.

"This one's your father. Look at it and see what happens to traitors." Joffrey pointed proudly.

He merely stared at his feet as Joffrey went on and felt his anger grow.

"I'll give you your damned brother's head as well." the king smirked.

Sansa gave him a cold look, "Or maybe he'll give me yours."

Now that only spelled trouble.

"My mother told me a king should never strike his lady, Ser Marron."

He winced as the loud sound of a slap reverberated and blood stained Sansa's lips. After, Joffrey and that sorry excuse for a knight left he was immediately at her side.

"Let's get this treated." he carefully wiped away the blood.

She wailed into his chest, "I can't stand this anymore, he's a monster!"

"I know, I know." he murmured.

Sansa looked up at him with her red eyes, "I can't marry him, it'll kill me."

"Nothing pains me more but it is best to fit to Joffrey's madness or he will strike against you. In private, you may despise him all you want but to his face consider your safety." he felt his jaw clench.

She stared, "Is that how you've lived this long with him? Acting like the loving older brother and hating him more than anything on the inside?"

"Yes and I am a coward." he admitted.

A true knight would strike down a monster but he had abandoned any notions of his worth years ago.

"With your brother gathering in the north, Joffrey is more determined than ever to make you suffer." he stared at the clear blue sky. "Not only that but other armies are gathering as well."

She stared at him, "If he loses the war will I be free?"

"If I lose the war, you mean." he smiled bitterly. "My grandfather will request me as soon as a war is declared. He believes me to be a worthy Lannister but he still wants proof of my worth and to a man like him, war is the answer."

Sansa looked ready to burst into tears again, "Are you really going to leave me?"

"Remember, I am a Kingsguard first then a prince. I have duties."

"What if you get hurt?"

"Lady Sansa, I am more than ready to die for my people."

"But _I_ am not ready to let you go."

It was when she said such things that he hated her most because he could feel his heart quickening and his cheeks burning. Words should not have so much power but from the girl he loved, they were priceless. Every time she acted sweetly he had to remind himself that he wasn't allowed to love her.

"My duty comes before even you, my lady."

"Does it or do you choose so?"

"Both."

* * *

King Joffrey's Nameday Tournament

Sansa

For so long, she had been a girl disillusioned with the world but the capital ensured that she grew. If not the place, it was the people. Horrible Joffrey, the unsettling queen, and everyone really. She felt like only one thing made her life bearable and he was unattainable.

The Hound struck the poor knight's head so he fell painfully from the walkway. She winced at the loud sound and prayed internally that the man was, okay. It wasn't easy being on the end of Joffrey's watchdog.

"Well struck, dog!" Joffrey smirked at the violence. "Did you like that?"

She broke from her reverie, "It was well struck, your grace."

"I already said it was well struck." his displeasure rose.

She simply replied, "Yes, your grace."

"Who's next?" the king seemed eager for more blood.

A man stepped forward, "Ser Sandor Clegane, of the House of Clegane and Ser Niklas Baratheon, of the House of Baratheon."

She watched as her hero stepped forward calmly in his gleaming suit of silver armor and white cloak to represent his place as a Kingsguard. His helmet allowed for his glowing seagreen eyes to be shone along with his mouth. Sansa couldn't help but think he looked rather handsome, Niklas rarely wore his full suit of armor because he called it uncomfortable.

"Begin." Joffrey raised his hand.

Both knights immediately drew their swords and sized up the other and even she could tell that this was a battle between two warriors. Niklas seemed unusually tense as he stared down the bigger man.

"Stop dancing and fight each other! I thought you two were warriors." her cruel fiancé yelled.

At his words, the Hound struck and rather than blocking Niklas dodged the blow. She watched in awe as the prince gracefully moved around the small walkway so none of the Hound's furious blows hit.

Then, a blow caught his side and her hero was brought to his knees.

"And you always thought you were the best, dear brother." Joffrey muttered in satisfaction so low only she could hear.

The monster's smirk quickly melted as Niklas dodged a blow and hit the Hound with a hard jab to the head. The crowd gasped along with her as the knight regained his footing and began to hit Ser Sandor in all the places he was not blocking. Impossibly, the great Hound fell.

Her fiancé stood and interrupted the shocked silence, "My brother, Prince Niklas you are named winner of my nameday tournament. Congratulations."

The pained expression on Joffrey's face was the best present she could have ever gotten.

The Brothel

Niklas walked into the establishment with little care as he looked for his uncle. It was strange but ever since Tyrion's return from capture he had been impossible to find outside meetings. However, he required his counsel and would risk the less savory parts of town to find the man.

"Your Grace, what do I owe the pleasure?" a pretty girl that seemed to be in charge approached him.

He recognized her as one of his uncle's favorites, "Have you seen Lord Tyrion?"

"No, he has not visited in quite some time, my prince." she curtsied.

His eyes roamed around the brothel, "Please, the titles unsettle me."

"Of course, sir." she smirked. "Without your uncle business has been rather slow. Would you like a girl, sir?"

Yes, he could just imagine the approval from his mother, "A Kingsguard member must hold his morals, my lady."

"Oh, you flatter me with titles." she laughed prettily. "We have a young girl with her maidenhead intact, she may be quite attractive to you."

Before, he could protest more two women had grabbed both his arms and dragged him into a room where a pretty girl sat nervously.

"Excuse me!" he yelled after they had closed the door and locked it behind them.

His furious knocks continued for quite some time until he finally realized that they weren't going to let go of a man bleeding gold. Well, it was his family's gold anyway.

"What's your story, little flower?" he finally turned around to the girl.

He hadn't noticed it before but she was rather beautiful. Dirty blonde locks, pretty form, steely blue eyes. If he were any other man, he would shamelessly take this girl's virginity but he was not.

"I won't hurt you, I swear on my honor." Niklas noticed the girl's fear.

The girl quietly spoke, "There isn't much honor where I come from."

"I understand, my home is rather the same but it does matter to me." he smiled charmingly.

She looked at him with her startling eyes, "My name is Linnea."

"It means flower, how fitting." the prince chuckled.

Linnea watched as he sat on the edge of the bed, "Are you going to hurt me?"

"No, I'm going to sit here and talk to you. Tell me, how did you get into this situation?" he raked a hand through his short locks.

She crossed her legs from underneath her, "I'm a bastard daughter of a nobleman. Who are you?"

"Prince Niklas, the eldest son. Member and future captain of the Kingsguard." he did a mocking bow.

"You do look like those princes that come from the fairytales."

"I am no white prince."

"You're much better than Prince Joffrey. When I saw him he looked like a weasel."

At that he roared with laughter. This girl, down beaten as she was, had fire in her.

"How old are you?" he asked.

She answered, "I don't know."

"I would say very close to my age." he analyzed her pretty features. "Although, you are illegitimate, I still don't believe this fate of yours is right."

She startled him by pulling her hair out of its pretty braid. In his opinion, she did look prettier with her hair down.

"Linnea, I rather like you so I'll tell you a secret." he smiled rather sadly. "As a little boy, my mother always told me that I would be a great king. She filled my head with nothing but overconfidence but even as a child I saw the truth. So, one day I went into the throne room when my father was on a hunt and I looked at that empty throne.

That was the moment I realized that it truly meant nothing."

She kindly put a hand on his shoulder, "You really are different like they say."

Her warm arm around him reminded him of the same position he had been in with Sansa weeks ago. It was nice to be taken care of for once.

"It seems I have told you too many secrets." he frowned.

She took his hand, "I swear, a word of this will not spread to anyone."

"Still, I will worry." he got to his feet and stared out the window. "I'll make you an offer. Be the keeper of my secrets and I'll pull you up to more than you could ever imagine."

She stared at him, "How?"

"The castle is always hiring."

"Me, in the castle?"

"Oh Linnea, you with your innocence will make the perfect set of ears for me. I will protect you, clothe you, and care for you in return." he stuck his hand out. "Do we have a deal?"

She shook his hand, "Yes, my prince."

"Good, you'll start tomorrow my little flower."

* * *

King's Landing Harbor

Niklas got on a single knee so he was face to face with his dear sister.

"Myrcella, please promise me that you will write as much as you can and try to be happy." he held her gently by her shoulder.

She cried, "I don't want to go, Nik."

"You're not safe here and I can't bear to live knowing you might be in danger." he tucked her hair behind her ear. "I will win this war and send for you immediately."

She stuck her pinky finger out, "Promise?"

"On my honor." he smiled charmingly. "Please, my lady will you leave me a token of your beauty."

Myrcella stopped crying long enough to smile and hand him her cloth, "For you, my brave knight."

"I love you." he pulled her into one last tight hug.

His sister said her goodbyes to the rest of the family before leaving on the boat, tears in her eyes. He had never quite felt such sadness before, not even when his father had died.

"Did she really have to go?" he asked his uncle quietly.

The dwarf replied, "You said it yourself, she's not safe here."

"I know you're only keeping her safety in mind and I'm thankful but it still hurts." he stared at his sister as she drew further away.

Tyrion nodded, "I know, your mother has promised me a great amount of pain."

"Yes, I can imagine." he straightened up in his armor. "It's time to get back to the castle."

The party made their way back with his brother in front and himself in the back. As they walked, he could feel the hate of the commoners boring down on them. His instincts told them that something would go wrong and he was proven right when what looked like a piece of shit hit his brother.

Rather ironic really.

"Who threw that?!" Joffrey screamed.

He shared a look with the Hound, "Take him to safety."

"Yes, my prince." the towering man bowed.

He and the famous Hound may have their differences but respected each other as warriors.

"Everybody go!" he yelled as the people drew in.

Niklas unsheathed his beautiful sword and immediately set to work defending himself and his family. It saddened him because he recognized many of the people rioting from his trips to the city but he was just their enemy now.

"Save the girl!" Tyrion yelled at guards.

One spat on the floor, "I take orders from the king."

Then, he heard it, the ear piercing scream of the only girl he loved. Something in him...snapped and he ran inside the building the guards attempted to block.

There lay Sansa held down by three men while one prepared to enter her. The sight made him _boil_.

"How dare you?" he growled angrily.

Two men ran towards him and he spared no mercy cutting them down. When one tried to run he grabbed the coward by his throat.

"You make me sick." he watched the man attempt to breathe.

He stared at the man one last time before stabbing the sword through his heart.

"And you are the most despicable of them all." Niklas glared at the man cowering in the corner with his pants down.

The coward barely had time to grovel for his life before he had stabbed him repeatedly in anger. It was only Sansa's crying that made his anger fade.

"We must go." he picked her up bridal style and ran out the door.

It was only after all the madness had passed that he recalled her whispered thank you.

* * *

Maegor's Holdfast

Sansa Stark

The ladies within the shelter are nervous and she can feel her own nerves starting to fray. It's not an ideal situation, hiding in a holdfast while men sacrifice their lives but she is stuck. Not only in the accursed room but with Joffrey. That sick, cruel boy.

"There you are, Little Dove." Cersei called with a tight smile. "I was wondering where you had went."

She curtsied, "My queen."

"You're so perfect, aren't you?" distaste stains the queen's words.

She wisely chooses to stay quiet.

"I can see why my Niklas is kind you. He's always been a little too compassionate for the helpless." Cersei motions her closer to her side. "Speaking of my eldest, I have much to say."

Sansa hesitantly took a seat next to the queen and felt herself grow even more unsettled when a curtain was pulled to hide them from the rest of the women in the space.

"Don't you wonder why he rushed off to my father into the battlefield, a day after your attempted rape?"

"No, my queen."

"After, your little incident he was livid. Never, had he talked back to me but that day he did because of you."

"You must be mistaken, your grace."

"Oh, Sansa do you really believe I am a fool? My Niklas has never in his life disobeyed me before and he did because he wanted to kill the men that he thought caused your suffering. That and he could not bear to be in the same castle with you because of his guilt."

"Your son, he saved me."

"In his eyes, you were almost put into danger because of him. And don't think I'm ignorant to the way you look at him."

Sansa shook her head, "I wouldn't dare."

"You do, I see that lovestruck look on your face whenever he's near. No need to explain yourself, Niklas is the prince you imagined since you were young. However, he has told me time and time again that his honor is above anything else in his life so you can let go of any notions that he's interested." Cersei sipped her wine.

Her weak heart clenched at the cold words because she knew truth ran in them. She loves Niklas because he is her knight in shining armor, the man who brings her comfort, and so perfect in every way. When she thinks back to that horrid day she almost lost her maidenhead unwillingly, she remembers Niklas bursting in to save her as well and that was the only reason she did not break.

"He is just a man I consider a hero and I do not believe I have any pull over him going to war, my queen." she bowed her head.

Cersei laughed darkly, "Very well."

With a single motion of the queen's hand, the small curtain blocking them from the others was pulled aside. She felt easier knowing the others could watch the queen and quickly made her escape back to where Shae sat waiting for her.

It startled her, really, how much the queen scared her witless.

* * *

Niklas Baratheon

They never tell you about all the death and blood in war within those songs, he thought as another man crumpled beneath his blade. It was sick that something so horrid was glorified in the eyes of the people .

"Niklas, you've saved me!" Uncle Tyrion screamed in joy as he helped him up.

He smiled wryly, "I guess I have, you please take my uncle to safety."

"Yes, my prince." the tall boy bowed before running and respectfully caring the Lord off.

Niklas allowed himself a second to breathe before he chose the nearest enemy to battle. As he fought the weakling, he couldn't help but wonder how he had gotten into such a ridiculous situation.

Then, he remembered why or rather for whom he had gone to war for.

Sansa.

His little bird with a heart of gold.

He had ran to his grandfather to serve but Tywin Lannister was a hard man that was unimpressed by almost anything. However, the old man's tune soon changed after their first battle where he had cut down wave after wave of enemies. Gradually, annoying gradually he began to earn Tywin's respect.

Admittedly, the patriarch of the Lannister family still probably hated him but he was not doubted as a warrior.

"You damned Prince." the man spat.

He parried the soldier's blow and easily cut him down.

"I rather have to agree with your assessment." he commented as he continued to fight.

Then, he continued to fight man after man. Past his exhaustion and humanity.

It truly did feel as if some part of himself died with each man. The killing, the war...it all seemed so needless. Yet, this was his life.

So, he fought until his calloused fingers bled and his once shining suit of armor was no longer so pristine.

"My prince, I think we have won." a man quietly spoke to him.

He held his slightly wounded chest, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, you have defeated the last one." the soldier bowed.

He had not realized, in his small line of vision, that the battle was over. Then, he did realize what a sad man he had become. A berserker that only fought war like a beast.

Niklas, did rather hate himself but he stood and with Loras behind him, entered the castle. Straight into the throne room he had despised since a child, where his mother sat with Tommen in her lap.

The queen looked at him in his full suit of armor and she smiled so beautifully that the war might seem just a distant memory.

The Throne Room

The eldest prince stared off into nothing as Joffrey laid out the rewards for a job well done in battle. He stood on the left side of the bastard while his mother sat to the right. They looked ever the united family surrounding the iron throne.

It was a load of horse fodder.

When his grandfather entered on horseback, he also took his place in front of Joffrey.

"I hereby declare my grandfather, Tywin Lannister, Hand of the King and thank him for his part in the war." Joffrey announced.

Tywin accepted his pin, "Thank you, your grace."

"And my dear brother, Prince Niklas Baratheon, I declare you Captain of the Kingsguard until Ser Jaime returns and Savior of the City."

He bowed, "Thank you, my king."

His grandfather rode out of the throne room and he again took his place by Joffrey's side. After, the little sneak Littlefinger was rewarded, Ser Loras stepped up as well.

"Your house has come to our aid, the whole realm is in your debt, none so more than I. If your family asks anything of me, grant it and it will be yours." Joffrey announced with false humility.

The monster was only dulling out rewards because he was satisfied in winning the war. Niklas had heard all the soldiers complaining about how his brother had ran off in the middle of the battle, the coward.

"My sister Margaery, her husband was taken from us before." Loras choked up a bit.

He felt bad for the knight, he obviously was not over the death of Renly. Although, it was not permitted for two men to be together in the kingdoms he could still respect the sense of loss.

He continued,"She remains innocent. I would ask you with my heart to join our great houses."

Joffrey leaned forward with interest, "Is this what you want, Lady Margaery?"

The pretty brunette girl stepped forward and he quirked an eyebrow at the girl's obviously revealing dress. Most would not dare enter the castle in attire that revealed so much skin, her cloth made a v-shape so her stomach was rather bared to the world. It seemed she had dressed up to be sacrificed like a lamb. The knight within him felt as if he should step up.

Yet, a new fiancé would free Sansa. Permitting, his brother ceased torturing her, which seemed rather unlikely. Hmm, without the title of Joffrey's intended Sansa might be more in danger with her brother fighting against the throne.

God, this thing was complicated.

"With all my heart, your grace." she stared at the king. "I have come to love Prince Niklas from afar."

At that, he almost choked on his own saliva. She couldn't really of said _his_ name, right?

"My brother?" the blonde tosser seemed slightly disappointed that it was not he she was speaking of.

She nodded, "Yes, your grace. I have always admired his loyalty to you and his prowess as a knight."

"That is quite interesting but my brother is a member of the Kingsguard and cannot take a wife." he felt relief as the idea was put down.

Maester Pycelle stepped forward, "Your grace, your counsel begs of you to seriously consider this offer. The Tyrells actively helped save the city and the marriage could also serve as a reward for your brother's heroics as well."

"Still, Niklas has always said his place was a man of the Kingsguard." his mother quickly intercepted.

Joffrey smirked, "Yes, my brother has always stood by my side and values his position quite a bit. However, this may make you more happy."

He felt his brother's sick pleasure in taking away what he had claimed to be his dream since childhood but really only served as an escape from the crown for him.

Niklas stepped in front of the Tyrells and bowed, "My king and brother, I beg of you not to do this. The Tyrells are an honorable and great house but my intent has always been to protect you and I do not wish to be deterred."

His brother seemed to ponder over his words before standing up dramatically.

"I shall grant this request, Prince Niklas will no longer be of the Kingsguard and be wed to Margaery Tyrell."

He clenched his jaw and accepted his fate with a cold look.

AN: I still haven't decided if I would like to really get the story started after the events here with the Sansa/OC/Margaery I promised or after (spoiler if you haven't seen the show) Joffrey's death. Please, tell me if you'd like to start the next chapter immediately after the events of this chapter or when Niklas takes the throne.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Gardens of the Palace

Sansa Stark

"Why have I been called to the garden of all places?" she asked.

Prince Niklas walked next to her, "It's most likely to speak with the real ruler of Highgarden."

"Who is that?"

The hearty laugh caught her off guard but she was glad to see him smile. He hadn't been very happy since his engagement. In her delusional mind, she liked to think she still had a chance but she didn't have one before so it didn't really matter.

"She is Lady Olenna Tyrell, the matriarch of the House Tyrell." he stopped before they drew closer to the center of the gardens. "The Queen of Thorns has a talent for amusingly cutting words, she may remind me you of a more blunt version of my own mother. Lady Olenna may startle you."

Sansa smiled and halted her steps as well, "Are you just teasing me?"

"My lady, I am a prince." the wink at the end of his words discredited him.

She giggled, "Now you're really just being silly."

"I did rather miss you, going to war isn't really a way to continue friendships." he commented.

She replied genuinely, "I prayed for you every day."

"No wonder I felt so strong." he grinned and offered her his arm as they walked to where the Tyrell's had taken over the garden.

Margaery walked forward to greet them with a pretty blue dress and she felt herself grow jealous at the girl's natural beauty. It wasn't Margaery's fault that her family wanted her to marry Niklas but she could still be a little bit bitter inside.

Standing near each other, anyone could tell that they were a picture perfect couple.

"Lady Margaery." Niklas bowed and kissed the girl's hand. "I'm so sorry that I could not make it to your dinner invite, I had a prior engagement."

The older girl curtsied, "Of course, my prince."

His obvious discomfort made her giggle on the inside.

"I will take my leave then." he avoided eye contact with the Lady.

Margaery smiled, "Of course."

"Have fun, try not to get pricked." he whispered to her before walking off.

A small smile came to her face at his little tease but she saw that that the brunette girl was staring at him intensely.

"He doesn't like me much." Margaery bluntly commented.

She immediately tried to deny it, "The prince is just shy."

"It's alright I can handle the truth and you were called here by my grandmother, not me." the pretty girl smiled and led her to where an elegant older woman sat in a chair. "Lady Sansa, it is my honor to present my grandmother the Lady Olenna of House Tyrell."

The woman smiled and offered her hand, "Child."

She respectfully kissed the woman's hand as per custom.

"I am very sorry for your loss." Lady Olenna said.

She replied, "And I am very sorry for the loss of Lord Renly, he was very gallant."

"He was and many other good things but he never really had a claim to that ugly iron chair anyhow." the Queen of Thorns showed the reason for her nickname. "Should we have some lemon cakes?"

Sansa took the sudden change of subjects in stride, "Lemon cakes are my favorite."

"So we've been told." Lady Tyrell smiled.

The old woman led them to a table that overlooked the sea.

"Do you know my son, the Lord of Highgarden?" Olenna asked.

She answered, "I haven't had the pleasure."

"No great pleasure, he's an oaf. His father was an oaf as well. My late husband ran off a cliff looking up at the stars and now my son is doing the same. Only instead of a horse, he is riding a lion." the Lady caught her eyes. "Now, I want you to tell me the truth about this royal boy, Prince Niklas."

Sansa asked, "What truth, my lady?"

"Does he have a good heart, a gentle hand? Anything that would tell more about who he is."

Margaery added, "I'm to be his wife, I only want to know what that means."

A servant quickly brought a tray of lemon cakes and set them down on the table.

A smile came to her face as she thought of him, "The prince is incredibly kind and brave. He likes to help people, a lot. It's just this ingrained part of him to be a hero. Also, there's nothing he values more than honor. He will treat you very kindly Lady Margaery."

"He really is as perfect as they say. Any problems?" Lady Olenna pressed.

She thought over it, "He's stubborn and much harder on himself than he needs to be."

The grandmother and niece shared smiles in front of her.

"You seem to know a lot about him." Margaery commented.

She reminisced, "He helped me when I first came here."

"With dealing with the devilish other one?" Lady Olenna said the question like a statement. "We've heard tales even in Highgarden of his little activities, he can't be pleasant."

She blurted out without thinking, "He's a monster."

"That's a pity but he's only to be your brother in law." Lady Olenna spoke to Margaery.

The granddaughter nodded, "Yes and don't worry Sansa, anything you say here will be safe."

"Thank you." she felt her relief.

However, that prickling fear she always felt at the mention of Joffrey seemed to rise.

* * *

Prince Niklas Baratheon

"You seem unsettled." Linnea commented as she made his bed.

He didn't answer as he intently stared out the window of his room to the city. If he really peeked, he could see the garden where Sansa currently was but he didn't. The sun was just starting to set and King's Landing for all its poverty was still a beautiful place at times. The pencil in his hand moved quickly over the paper and the view of his window started to take shape.

"You're especially talkative today." her sarcastic voice broke him from his reverie.

He gave her a look as he dropped his pencil, "I'm not unsettled as much as I am annoyed."

"With your engagement?" she asked.

He went back to his drawing, "With you."

The deadpan look the pretty blonde gave him was amusing.

"You know, my father used to hate it when I drew. Said it was unmanly." a frown came to his face. "He would rip everything I made into shreds and I cried like a baby."

Linnea stared at him as he spoke.

"Now, he is not here and I am free to create what I want."

"You always avoid the things you find uncomfortable but life isn't always going to be tailored for you. In fact, it should challenge you." she saw through his attempt of distraction.

Niklas replied, "We've known each other for only a short time. Are you really right in making such judgment?"

"Yes, because you are yet again trying to avoid the problem by diverting me." she smartly pointed out.

Sometimes, he rather regretted allying himself with Linnea. She was much too smart for her own good and he didn't like the way she so easily dissected him. No one in his life ever saw him clearly so it came as a shock. His mother was infatuated with her children, Joffrey seemed to like him but he could feel the boy's despise growing every day, and Sansa was much too innocent.

It was obvious that Linnea with her blunt honesty was something he wasn't used to.

"If we're being honest with each other, you are rather startling." he smirked.

She didn't let his charm get to her, "You're cowardly but you're kind enough that it's more aversion."

"Maybe, I am cowardly but what brings about this character study?"

"Prince Niklas, you cannot possibly say that you do not feel the restlessness in the air. There is war everywhere and the people are feeling antsy. You're a man of the people and I know you try to go as much as you can but things are changing."

"I can feel it as well but I cannot rise against my brother."

"They despise your brother and love you. Such unhappiness with the royal family is bound to cause problems."

"Yes, Linnea."

Before he could get into a longwinded counter argument, the sound of footsteps echoed. His attention went back to his art and Linnea began to clean again.

"Nephew!" Uncle Tyrion happily greeted.

Niklas smiled, "It's nice to see you, uncle."

"My, you were six feet tall when I last took a good look at you and now you seem even bigger." the dwarf chuckled.

He nodded, "So, what brings you here?"

"I missed my second favorite nephew."

"I feel rather insulted, uncle."

"Don't be, Tommen is just too kind."

They shared a loud laugh at that and walked to the large table in the center of his room.

"Linnea, please bring some wine and treats." he asked.

She nodded, "Yes, my prince."

His spy quickly walked off and he saw Tyrion evaluating her.

"She's a pretty one."

"Uncle Tyrion, please do not assault my workers with your eyes."

The older man smirked, "Of course, at least you're having better luck with your servants than your betrothed."

"What's wrong with her?" he crossed his arms.

Tyrion replied, "Fell ill and returned to Highgarden. Apparently, she's refusing to get another handmaiden until hers returns."

"That's rather loyal." he mused. "She must value people more than I thought."

His uncle leaned back, "Yes, but it's considered improper for a lady of her high status to not have dozens of handmaidens. With zero, as your mother pointed out, it seems rather sad."

"Hmm..."

Linnea came rushing in with a jug of wine and baked treats. He immediately grabbed chocolate when the trays were set down. She gave him a look that said he was eating much too many sweets but he ignored it when an idea struck him.

"As a gesture of good faith, I will give Lady Margaery the service of my only servant." he points to Linnea. "She would be a perfect handmaiden."

Tyrion smiled, "That would be rather clever of you. Are you alright with it, girl?"

"Yes, I am happy to be of service." Linnea seemed to catch on to his thoughts.

What better way to find information, then setting his ears everywhere?

* * *

Lady Margaery Tyrell

"He's a splendid fighter." she commented as Niklas sparred with another night.

Sansa nodded politely, "Yes, he trains tirelessly."

A small smile came to her face as she observed her future husband. He was wearing a simple shirt that clung to his chest from sweat and revealed his fine muscles. She had thought Renly was handsome but Niklas blew him out of the water. It certainly helped that Niklas definitely didn't look at boys so lingeringly.

He was all blue green eyes and messy brown locks that were short but long enough that she could run her hands through them. She was glad that her grandmother had instructed her to observe his practice, something about men and their swords. Margaery would gladly go every day if she could see her fiancé in a gorgeous state.

"He's rather handsome, I've been to many places but none stand out as much as Prince Niklas." she commented.

Her companion agreed, "Yes, girls always seem to be talking about him."

She observed the red head staring at Niklas and smirked to herself. Margaery had long ago realized that the Stark girl was in love with him. She considered the other girl pretty and kind but she knew that if her own beauty wasn't enough to ensnare her fiancé than his sense of honor was.

Besides, Sansa was too innocent to move on her feelings. The girl didn't have that killer instinct she had and she would milk it for all it's worth. She would ensure the girl knew her place but it would have to be done slyly, much like one of her favorite games chess.

"You've told me his personality but is there anything more I need to know." she asked.

Sansa paused, "Niklas is just different than any other man I've met."

"I give up!" the other knight screamed.

The prince stood over the man with his sword pointing to his head before he helped the man up.

"Thank you for the match." her future husband took his helmet off and smiled.

The two knights chatted a bit and she watched as Niklas laughed happily. He really did look different when he was around other people. She needed a way to make him like her, trust her.

"But really, anything about him could help." she smiled as Niklas spoke with the other knight.

The Stark girl smiled, "I guess sharing common interests does make better relationships."

"Yes, I could become a knight and start loving swords." she deadpanned.

Sansa laughed, "The prince may surprise you."

She giggled with her new friend as the prince approached them. The light sweat on his face made him look rugged and even more attractive to her than before. As a lady, she was constantly surrounded by boring aristocrats so men like Niklas interested her.

"Lady Margaery." he curtly nodded.

"Prince Niklas, you look handsome today." she gave him her best smile.

He replied, "You look pretty today as well."

If his tone were a little warmer she might actually accept the compliment as true.

"It's nice to see you, my prince." Sansa curtsied.

Niklas chuckled warmly, "I already told you to forget the honorifics, we're friends. Are you really so forgetful?"

"No, _Niklas_." Sansa playfully emphasized his name.

He smirked, "Better, but you may need a tutor just for memory."

She didn't like their easy relationship. Niklas was too happy, too playful.

"It's wonderful that you two get along, we're all to be family one day, after all." Margaery smiled. "I'm sure our children will be the best of friends."

Sansa's face immediately fell at the mention of Joffrey and Niklas' smile disappeared.

There was her checkmate.

* * *

The Castle

King Joffrey

He smiled cruelly as his older brother walked in and leaned back in his throne. The Iron Throne was his, he had earned it. His bastard brother wasn't on the throne because he deserved it, he was the king.

"Joffrey, why did you call?" Niklas asked.

He glared, "You're forgetting your manners."

How dare his brother think that he could speak to him like a commoner? He was above the worm.

"Your Grace." his brother bowed.

He smirked to himself and didn't speak to enjoy the moment. When they were children Niklas had always lectured him about being good and doing the right thing. It was only now that he knew that the other man was a fool. He ruled the way he wanted and no one dared to defy him.

"I called you here Niklas because I recently found out that damned Targaryen girl is still alive and has dragons." he spoke. "Stay on your knee brother."

Niklas' annoyed look annoyed him.

The prince replied, "Dragons are a thing of myth."

"Are you calling me a liar?" he felt his anger rising.

First, his Hand was keeping secrets and now his brother was defying him. He didn't like to be spoken back to, especially by him.

Niklas spoke, "There's no solid proof, my brother, my grace."

"I don't care, if I decide that you're going across the sea to find the whore than you will." he snarled. "You're not even a Kingsguard anymore Niklas, it's best that you listen to me."

He gave him a hard look, "Yes, my _king_."

To drive the nail in the coffin he didn't dismiss his brother just yet.

"I never did ask about your new fiancé. Do you like her?"

"...she is fitting."

"Niklas, you should be in love with your beloved. I am rather enamored with mine."

The thought of Sansa brought a creeping satisfaction to him, the bitch had finally given in and wasn't disobeying. But it wasn't really any fun if he couldn't hit her, so he hoped she messed up soon.

"Of course, my king."

His brother's obvious discomfort made him smile.

* * *

King's Landing

Niklas Baratheon

It was strange how a city that had been so splintered before magically got along after battle. His Uncle Jaime had once told him that nothing unites people like a war and he hadn't considered it true until the results spoke for themselves. As he walked down the streets, he saw a few that had been rioting on the day Myrcella left happily going about their business. Shopkeepers filled his hands with candy, bread, and other delicious foods as he walked past. A flurry of street children had also started following him. After, his conversation with his brother he had felt rather irked and worried. That was why he decided to go into the city to a place he knew that was free from the palace.

"Your Grace, it is so nice to see you again." the orphanage director bowed deeply.

He set the food down on a table, "No need for that, I've brought food for the children and maybe some future residents."

The pack of street children looked up at him with wide eyes and he couldn't help the smile that came to his face.

"I know this home is full but there will be another one soon. Would you like to stay there?" he got down on one knee.

A pretty girl with glowing blue eyes stepped forward, "I would!"

"And me."

"Me too, Prince Niklas."

He laughed, "Okay, stay here in this home until then and tell all your other friends without a home that there will be a place soon. Eat up."

The children immediately went for the large pile of goods and the orphans from the home swamped the large living room as well. Many greeted them and he played with them in turn.

"My prince, I did not expect you here." a pretty voice interrupted the moment.

He turned to face his fiancé, "Lady Tyrell, what a surprise as well."

"I came here to play with the children and deliver some cakes as well but it seems they are already occupied." she held up a large bag that was filled to the brim.

He had made it quite clear to her with his infinite coldness that he did not like the engagement but a small part of him was starting to think he was too much. Lady Margaery had nothing to gain from associating with orphans, maybe, she was different than he initially thought.

Niklas smiled at her for the first time, "There is always room in the hearts of children. Wouldn't you like more cakes, kids?"

"Yeah!" the children screamed in unison and swamped Margaery.

He watched as his future wife happily played with the children and they all seemed enamored with her. It had never really come to his attention before but Margaery was different than so many other woman he had met before. Only Sansa had ever caught his interest like that.

"Prince Niklas, is that your wife?" Lily, one of his favorite children asked.

Margaery approached them with the children following, "No but we will marry eventually. You could come to the wedding."

"Really?" she lit up.

He couldn't help but laugh as he picked her up, "Of course, Lily. It's not much of a wedding without pretty girls like you."

"Can I come?" another boy asked.

"Me too!"

"I wanna go."

"You're all invited." Margaery smiled.

He shared a look with her and they laughed together at the children's excitement.

"Children, if anything, give plenty of attention." he whispered to her.

She whispered back, "They're sweet."

"Lily, do you like Lady Margaery?" he asked the pretty young girl.

Lily nodded, "She's pretty."

"Well, I guess you've gotten the seal of approval." he smiled.

Margaery laughed, "I rather like this place."

"Good, I like you being here." he commented.

Niklas was rather unsettled with how much he meant it.

"And I like being here with you." she put her hand on his arm.

* * *

Prince Niklas

_He's startled as he enters his room to find Sansa sitting on his bed. She's wearing nothing but a barely there gown and it leaves nothing to the imagination. Niklas has never seen anything more beautiful._

_"I was waiting for you." she pouted in that Sansa way, half adorable and half unknowingly sexy._

_He stayed by the door, "Oh, I apologize."_

_"Come sit with me." she giggled._

_He approaches her cautiously and takes a seat. Sansa, however, wastes no time scooting closer so their legs touched._

_"You know, I meant it when I said that I'd rather marry you." she leaned her head on his shoulder._

_He laughed wryly, "I know."_

_"If we cannot be married, will you at least be the one to give me salvation?"_

_"How, Sansa?"_

_"Take me and make me yours so I can never be Joffrey's."_

_"S...Sansa, we shouldn't."_

_His words stumbled as she gave him a seductive look and slipped onto his lap. Straddling him, so that his aching center met hers._

_It's completely not like him but he just kisses her and it is amazing. Her lips, her hair, everything about her is soft and enticing. Niklas can feel his heart continuing to quicken as their lips glide over each other and he doesn't care. The only thing he can even think about is the perfect girl in front of him._

_"I want you." she moaned as he nibbled at her ear._

_He grunts in response and gently laid her down on the bed. The sight of her there with her robe slipping off makes him hard and wanting. Wanting of her, of some primal need he never thought was within him._

_"You are perfect, you are gorgeous. Sansa, you're my everything." he confessed._

_She touched his face gently, "I love you too."_

_That was all the confirmation he needed to pepper kisses down her neck, to her exposed breasts. Niklas sucked teasingly at her exposed buds and she reacted to his every movement. He had never heard such a pretty sound as she moaned loudly._

_"God, I want you." one of his hands trailed down her body until he touched her wet maidenhead._

_She whispered, "So take me."_

_He smirked and positioned himself so his throbbing cock was above her center. Niklas teasingly rubbed the head against her wet lips._

_"Are you sure?" he managed to get out._

_She nodded and gave him a steaming kiss, "Always."_

_Sansa screamed as he entered her for the first time and he felt himself in bliss. She was perfect, they were perfect. It was like they were puzzle pieces perfectly matched to each other. However, he could tell that his love was in pain so he gently hugged her to his chest in comfort._

_"We were made for each other." he grunted as he began to slowly move within in her._

_Each of his thrusts was harder and deeper than the last. And Sansa was a mess in his arms, moaning and whimpering. He had never had sex before but he didn't think it felt so perfect with everyone._

_"Niklas, please keep going, god. Niklas..._NIKLAS!"

He realized that he was not in fact having sex with Sansa but in his bed. With an angry mother hovering above him.

"Mo...mother what are you doi..doing here?" he stuttered when he spotted her.

It was one thing to have a sex dream but having a sex dream and waking up with one's mother hovering is not okay.

"I came to wake you so we could have breakfast with the Tyrells." she gave him a look. "Why are you stuttering, you never stutter?"

He crossed his legs slyly, "Nothing, you just awoke me from a pleasant dream."

"Well, I'm sorry to bring you to reality but you have your duties." the queen affectionately patted his head.

He covered his face, "I really don't want to go to breakfast of all things, mother."

"I wish I could tell you that it'll be fun but I don't want to lie." her face turned sour. "What is this I hear of you walking around the city with the Tyrell girl?"

Niklas hesitated, "It's nothing mother, we just went to the orphanage together and made our way back."

"Remember, there is a reason why she wears such revealing clothes, dotes on the commoners, and seems so relatable Niklas."

"What do you mean?"

"She's smart, much smarter than you would think."

"Mother, I assure you that Margaery is not plotting anyone's demise."

"Yes, but she's too ambitious, I worry that she wants other things."

"You're the beauty of the seven kingdoms. Shouldn't you smile more?" he joked to try and avoid the subject.

She smiled and kissed his forehead, "Maybe, now get ready."

"Of course, I'll just need some time to wash up." he replied quickly.

She nodded and walked out of the door so he was left alone.

"Bloody hell, what has my life come to?" he moaned.

Wanting to marry Sansa and protect her was already not okay in his head. It was even more not okay to actually just _want_ Sansa. He had always thought women were beautiful but his dream last night brought on a whole new set of thoughts. Thoughts he shouldn't be having, especially about Sansa.

He was not his father, a man who had sex like water. No, he would not be an animal, he was a gentleman, a knight. Well, he used to be a true knight but Joffrey had taken that away from him.

"Prince Niklas, would you like for me to draw a bath?" his new servant's voice asked through the door.

He cleared his throat, "It's okay, I can manage."

It was time that he took a very, very cold shower.

* * *

Lady Margaery Tyrell

"If I have to marry the queen, I may kill myself." Loras commented as they waited for their guests to arrive.

She replied, "No offense, brother but she probably feels the same way."

"Why's that?" he seemed offended.

She rolled her eyes, "It's not your looks but probably the fact that you would prefer a man over the queen. She's smart, I bet she can see right through you."

"Like you, dear sister?" Loras asked.

She smirked, "Very much like me but I am a much better manipulator."

"You're too smart for your own good."

"Loras, just try and act nice during this meal. This is the first time the prince has accepted my request and I don't want to lose him after I've worked so long to get his attention."

"Fine."

When she was a little girl she had actually come to King's Landing and met Niklas. At the time, he had been a bright boy that lit up every place he went. The prince didn't seem to remember but when they were little he had taken her to secret reservoir underneath the city. She considered him her first friend and had thoughts of marrying him since she was eight years old. With Renly's death, it was her that plotted to side with the Lannisters and it had paid off. She was betrothed to the man she loved and he was starting to accept her. Slowly but surely.

"I'm so sorry we're late, a dream kept me back." Niklas came rushing into the room with his mother trailing politely behind.

She curtsied, "My prince. It is also good to see you as well, my queen."

Loras quickly made his own greetings.

"Please, sit." Niklas politely gestured.

She felt her heart flutter when he pulled her chair out for her. After, his initial coldness anything so gentlemanly made her act like an infatuated girl.

"So, what were you dreaming about?" she asked politely as her newest servant, Linnea served breakfast.

He hesitated for a second, "I can't even remember. Did you have pleasant dreams?"

"Yes, I think you may have appeared in one." she teased and felt satisfaction with his small blush.

He cleared his throat, "That's a lovely dress, by the way."

"Yes, it suits you perfectly." the queen said from her spot by the balcony, as she overlooked the kingdom. "I imagine that you must be cold."

She could hear the cutting undertone of the queen's words but she wasn't bothered. As long as Niklas liked her she had little to worry about.

"The climate is much more forgiving in Highgarden, Your Grace." she smiled pleasantly.

Her brother who sat next to her gave her a secretive smile.

Niklas looked at her with genuine worry, "Shall I have someone bring you something to warm yourself with?"

"No, Tyrell blood runs rather warm, right Loras?" she helped her brother enter the conversation.

He smiled at the queen, "Yes."

"Loras, doesn't the queen's gown look magnificent?" she asked.

Cersei interrupted, "You might find armor useful for a queen. Niklas tells me that you went to the orphanage to give food."

"Yes, Margaery has always had an interest in helping those around her." Loras proudly stated.

She shared a look with her intended, "I think the children are rather charming and sweet. All it takes is an open heart."

"An open heart is what you'll get if you're not careful in Flea Bottom, my dear." the queen sipped her wine. "It's rather charming when Niklas goes but he has known the people since he was barely a babe that snuck out of the castle. He evaded even the Kingsguard to go but you are under a much more watchful eye. It was in that very place that we were attacked, even with a full guard."

Niklas tried to diffuse the situation, "The people were wrong to riot but the war starved them, they had almost nothing. Mother, don't worry I have Margaery under my protection."

"You don't need another burden." Cersei replied.

She could tell that the queen loved her son and Niklas did his best to please her. However, the hold the woman had on her future husband wasn't good, she needed a way to break it just like Sansa. The Stark had already been warned subtlety that Niklas was hers but a mother was a completely different thing. It would require him to be the one to splinter the relationship.

"Mother, sometimes it does well to be a little risky. It's all part of the charm." Niklas winked roguishly.

Now that was a completely different part of the prince, he was being playful. To the children he was gentle, to her she was polite, and to Sansa and apparently his mother he was something completely different. He was an enigma alright.

The queen finally smiled, "Fine, but please do be careful Margaery. It would be a shame if you got hurt."

"Of course, Your Grace." she smiled.

Loras the great conversationalist announced, "I love bacon, it's delicious."

So, the horribly awkward breakfast continued.

* * *

AN: I'm a new author so forgive me when I make mistakes. I take all of your reviews into consideration and try to fix the things that need to be tweaked.

Joffrey threatened to send Niklas off to find Daenerys. What do you guys think should happen? And, is Niklas too easily falling for Margaery's tricks? Will Sansa or Niklas ever confess their feelings to each other?

So many questions, so little answers. For me that's a bad thing lol


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Niklas Baratheon

He read the weathered book carefully and raised his eyebrows when he saw some of the descriptions. With all the talk of this supposed Dragon Queen he was fascinated by the idea. The thing about magic was that it had existed but died years ago. From all the ancient books in the castle's library, which no one used but him, it became clear that magic was something completely different than he had initially thought. Magic was like the sky, enveloping the world and tying every person together. That's why when magic starts to fade in one place, it fades everywhere.

"You shouldn't get caught reading such books, it looks suspicious." Linnea commented as she casually sat across from him in a comfortable chair.

Niklas didn't look up, "Please, tell me how you escaped the grips of the Tyrell's to get here?"

"Lady Margaery dismissed me to quote "stop being so rigid." Not to mention the fact that the sun has not even risen yet. " she rolled her eyes.

He smirked, "She's interesting, isn't she?"

"Yes, but the thing about interesting girls is that they often have more to them than you think." Linnea wisely quipped.

That was true, he would give her that. For a supposed bastard daughter, his confidant certainly had wisdom.

"Pray tell, what you have found out about this tyrant." he finally set the book down.

The blonde girl met his glowing teal eyes with steely blue ones of her own, "Nothing and that worries me."

"Yes, nice girls are a rather terrible crime." he replied.

She shook her head, "Women like that always have something to hide, if she hides it from even her closest servant it means she's clever."

"You're paranoid." he waved his hand.

Linnea stared him down in a way that made him wholly uncomfortable.

"You used to be paranoid but she's lulled you into this false comfort." the handmaiden commented wisely. "It would be foolish to trust a Tyrell."

If he were another man, he would be furious at his companion knocking him down multiple pegs. However, he was Niklas Baratheon and although he held the famous Baratheon fury he was more level-headed than his ancestors. He trusted Linnea and if she found doubt he would have to heed her warnings. Yet, the question did come to mind how she knew the Tyrell's history so well.

"It seems strange that you have such opinions on a high House." Niklas leaned back in his chair.

She rolled her eyes, "I may be a street girl but even we know things about what happens in the high and mighty castles of Westeros. Even, some words on Essos."

"Speaking of Essos, do you know the safest passage to that dreaded place?" he smoothly changed the subject.

She shrugged, "I don't know from the sea after leaving from the city port."

"No, I believe Dorne to Lys, to Essos would be the most efficient." he pointed to the map hung on the ceiling of the library.

Linnea gave him a doubtful look, "Dorne? I doubt they would accept anyone related to the Lannisters too warmly and if you're so eager for Lys whores you can go to the brothels."

"As always you underestimate me." he smirked. "I feel as if you forget that I am a prince at times."

She replied, "Sorry, my prince."

Oh, the girl's sarcasm was both rude and entertaining.

"I've been reading in these books because magic may be alive again. If there is magic, we won't have to worry about something as minor as travel." he held up his book. "I'm going to have to do some investigating. I trust that you'll hide my tracks?"

She nodded, "Of course."

"Another thing, if you cannot get anything from the main source sometimes you must look for the creeks, the small outlets." he stood and straightened his shirt.

Niklas knew she would be smart enough to understand the meaning of his words.

"Where are you going, to one of your many suitors?" she asked with a teasing smile.

The prince rolled his eyes, "No, I'm going hunting and it's best in the woods before daybreak."

A thought seemed to come to her head.

"If I have to hear another word about how wonderful you are from the Tyrell party I will have no mercy."

"Linnea, in this world it is crucial to be kind because it is the right thing. And doing the right thing often leads to good things for yourself."

"Yes, but to others you are nothing but that image. They cannot possibly understand who you truly are, Prince Niklas."

"An image is all you have to most, it's best to keep it pristine."

"Like a shirt."

"No, like a dagger."

* * *

Kingswood

Lord Tyrion Lannister

Niklas shushed him as he slipped off his majestic horse Red. He rolled his eyes and reached to his saddle for his wineskin when a sudden noise interrupted him. A stag just close enough to be in view was looking intently at them and looked tensed to attack.

"Uncle, if you even twitch the stag will be on us." Niklas spoke to him without movement. "I will act but you must stay calm."

He nodded instinctively at the comment and only realized seconds later that he had made the wrong choice when the beast came sprinting forward. His nephew immediately whirled around and threw a spear clean through the animal's center so it skid until it stopped just shy of his feet.

"Uncle Tyrion, I didn't want to kill the animal." his nephew looked upset as he crouched down to take the spear out.

He gave him a look as he slipped off his horse, "Yes, please regret killing a rabid animal to protect my life."

"It's not that, it's just that animals are kind. This one was just scared because we invaded his territory. He was just trying to protect his family." Niklas touched the large stag's antlers.

Tyrion really did love his nephew, he was one of the sweetest kids. However, he was a little strange. No fault of his own, probably his mother's fault.

"I don't get it." he bluntly stated.

The prince closed the eyes of the stag, "You've seen war, right uncle?"

"Yes, very briefly before you and my trusted friend Podrick got me out of that hellhole."

"When I went to Lord Tywin, I didn't know what to expect but I will tell you that it was a dark time. I realized that people are not always inherently good and when I look at animals they are. Animals are born with the innocence humanity lacks with growth and that's why it matters to me."

He knew that the war had changed Niklas but he hadn't calculated just how much the boy would change internally. What was the point of all his planning and worrying if he couldn't even help his own blood, especially his nephew.

"Do you know why else I decided we should go here?" Niklas somehow lifted the huge stag onto the cart behind his own horse.

Apparently, the prince didn't like anything dragging him behind and held the incredible Baratheon strength spoken of in folk songs.

"You like trees?" he tried to bring humor.

His handsome nephew smiled humorously, "No, I am looking for a sign that will lead me."

"Now, I am worried about your sanity."

The boy had gone loopy. Oh, that would be great to explain to Cersei. Hello dear sister, your son has gone mad under my watch, okay I've got to go get mad drunk now, tata.

"The Starks found direwolves before all of this war and terror happened. Apparently, the Targareyen has found dragons and her path changed." Niklas elaborated.

He gave him a look, "Wait, the girl has dragons?"

"Many here don't believe it and there are not very many who know. However, I believe it because it is felt in every inch of air. Something changed the second those dragons were born, it only took time before I noticed."

"Yes, but Niklas there seems to be a lack of grand magical creatures here."

"I know but if there was a sign it would be nice. If someone gets a dragon, I want something too."

Ah, there was the playful side of his nephew. He was afraid that war and death would change him but he still managed to hold his caring nature. Tyrion was sure that Niklas was feeling rather lost but he would never admit it.

He winked, "Maybe, you can get a goddess."

"No, a unicorn seems the best." Niklas smirked. "It's pretty and good at killing things."

He replied, "With kindness?"

"No, with a damned magical horn that can go through anything." the prince shot back.

They looked at each other for a split second after and a flood of laughter came out. It was nice, just relaxing in the woods and speaking with a boy he considered true family. He couldn't help but wonder if there would be many more moments like this.

"Well you know..." he started.

Niklas raised his hand and said in a low voice, "I heard something to the right, don't move. No nods, no anything."

"Okay." he whispered.

He watched as the knight crouched down and without a noise began to sprint towards the direction he heard something. Niklas was fluid and silent, a warrior style different than those commonly seen in Westeros. For the likes of Robert Baratheon it was all screams and the sound of an axe. At least, that was what he had heard. It wasn't quite like Ser Barristan either, the man was a great swordsman and warrior but this style was something else.

There was the loud sound, distinct sound of bones being crushed then silence.

"Uncle, I think we have our sign." Niklas walked out of a clearing.

He stuttered, "Wh...what?"

In response, the prince held up the small lion club in his arms. However, the startling part was the lion's snow white coat.

Now, that was a proper magical signal.

* * *

Lady Margaery Tyrell

"It's beautiful out today." she said.

Sansa who was walking next to her nodded, "Yes, the weather is very agreeable."

They were currently walking the path of the castle that led to a pleasant view of the sea. Margaery had decided that she liked Sansa. The girl was a companion easy to get along with and inherently sweet.

"Do you think things will be any different when we're both married?" Sansa asked curiously.

She smiled at the thought, "I think we'll both find our own ways to happiness."

"Yes, but you get a really nice husband and I get...him." the young wolf frowned.

Margaery nodded, "Yes, but I did say you would find things your own way. It's not always what you think it is but it is there."

"I heard Prince Niklas left early this morning." Sansa let her curiosity show.

She hid her own surprise, "Yes, he decided that he needed some time to himself."

Of course, he would not tell her of a sudden journey. Within most of the Seven Kingdoms, men could do anything they wanted without being questioned by their wives. However, Niklas was not some minor lord but a true gentleman and she didn't like the idea that he would keep things from her. No matter how small.

"I wish I could have your assurance and confidence." the red head wistfully sighed. "I feel so weak when compared to you."

She soothingly put a hand on the girl's back, "I am never as confident as I seem, I just act as if I am. My grandmother, she once told me that if you lead with confidence the world will follow."

"I rather like your grandmother." Sansa smiled.

She giggled, "Yes, and she likes you too."

Margaery didn't actually know that but she could assume. Her thorny grandmother was certainly a spitfire but hadn't showed any blatant dislike for the girl. For Olenna Tyrell, that was as good as a stamp of approval.

"And for your question before..." she turned to her.

Sansa tilted her head, "What?"

"What it would be like once we're grown." she explained. "I think that you and I will be just the same was we are now, friends. Does that make you feel any better of the future."

"Yes, because sometimes a good friend is better than a thousand kingdoms."

If only she thought the same.

* * *

The Castle

Tommen

He sprinted inside of his brother's room and immediately hugged Niklas.

"Brother, you're back!" he happily yelled.

Niklas laughed, "Yes, sorry we took a whole day but the stag was heavy."

"Yes, he got the stag with a single throw of his mighty arm." Uncle Tyrion replied from his spot by the window.

His eyes went wide, "Really?"

"Yes and one day it will be you with the mighty arm, taking down beasts." his brother winked.

He shook his head, "I don't think I could kill something."

"That's even better." Niklas ruffled his hair.

He loved his brother so much! Joffrey was cruel and scary but Niklas always helped him. When he grew up he wanted to be just like him!

A whining sound came from the bathroom and he curiously turned his head.

"What's that?" he asked. "It kind of sounds like a cat."

Niklas gave a look to uncle, "Nothing, it must have been a pipe or the wind."

"No, I heard it." he insisted.

Suddenly, the door of the bathroom burst open and a small animal came rushing out. He was surprised to realize that it was a lion cub with snowy fur.

"What is that?" he asked.

Uncle approached him and gently took his arm, "Tommen, this is a beast we found in Kingswood."

"His name is Pan and he's very nice." Niklas held the cub to his chest. "He's very nice but shy like you."

He smiled, "Can I hold him?"

"Yes, of course."

Tommen gently held the animal and smiled when Pan nuzzled further into his chest.

"The thing is you can't tell anyone about Pan." Niklas got on his knee so they were eye to eye. "If you do, Joffrey may do what he did to Ginger."

He frowned, remembering the way his cruel brother had skinned the cat he had nurtured carefully since its birth.

"I promise I won't." he nodded solemnly.

Niklas grinned, "Thank you, Tommen. Pan is a white lion like in the fairytales. His species is also called the Holy Lion because they were said to be relatives of the gods."

"I didn't know they were real." he thought back to the fairytales his brother used to recite to him at night as a young boy.

His brother winked, "Well, it seems as if Pan is the last of his kind and do you remember what they said about Holy Lions in the tales?"

"They only let those with good hearts near." he recalled.

"Yes, and you are one of the best hearts here so you can play with Pan whenever you want but it has to be here." Uncle said.

He replied, "Okay."

"We really need to make sure this keeps private, a new helper in my wing is needed." Niklas commented.

Uncle asked, "Is something wrong with the one you have currently?"

"She just seems less trustworthy. I'll go into the city to get some special things for Pan and you two please take care of him." Niklas said.

He hugged Pan tightly, "Okay."

His brother was the best.

* * *

Flea Bottom

Prince Niklas Baratheon

He covered his face with the dirty rags he kept around when he wanted privacy in the city. When he was around five, he had snuck off into Flea Bottom out of sheer curiosity. Looking back, it was a surprise no harm had come to him because he knew that the city was a dark place. That's when he started to realize the tricks to blend in. First, the clothes: a cloak, dirty boots, and creased clothes. Second, the attitude: no eye contact, no smiling.

If it wasn't for his new pet he wouldn't even be here.

"Get away from my cart, boy." the baker barked.

Niklas slyly looked away from the street and noticed a boy dressed in ripped rags glaring at the baker. The man was cruel and he didn't understand why a hating soul would open a business.

"I can't even walk by?" the boy's interesting accent caught his attention.

The baker replied, "Not if you're a street rat looking to steal. I've seen you around here, always snooping around."

"I work, unlike you. All you do is make your wife do everything." he spat back.

Niklas decided to intervene before the boy would get beat.

"Here, I'll buy all you have but leave the boy alone. " he threw dragons at the baker while covering his face.

The greedy man accepted the money and ignored the boy immediately.

He turned to him, "Hey, take a walk with me."

"...okay."

Niklas led the stranger that he realized was a teenage boy, maybe a year or two younger than Joffrey. They stopped in an alleyway free of beggars and others.

"Why did you help me?"

"First, tell me your name."

"Rydan."

"No last name?"

"No, I'm a nobody."

He turned to the boy and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Rydan, a man is more than a name. Ser Barristan rose to be the greatest swordsman in the land with strength. King Robert, may he rest in peace, was just a Lord before he took the kingdom and fell into a disgusting lifestyle. A man, no a hero, is more than a name but what he does."

Rydan gave him a startled look. "Who are you to say such things?"

"At least when you're a nobody you can make yourself something. Some with a name must erase everything about themselves and build again." he stared at something far away.

"That doesn't answer my question."

Instead of answering he suddenly struck out his fist at Rydan and smirked when the boy raised a knife instantly to block him. Niklas grabbed the small knife at the hilt and threw it on the far end of the alley. Rydan had speed with his small frame but he lacked core strength. He was not a hulking mass like the Mountain but he was muscular and lean for strength as well as speed. It had taken his whole life to transform his body for a proper warrior, that and endless training.

He flipped Rydan over and pinned him down with an arm.

"Prince Niklas Danier Baratheon the first but to you, your new swordsmaster."

* * *

Personal Chambers

Queen Regent Cersei Lannister

"Why are you allowing my son to bring chaos to the castle?" she asked as soon as Tyrion walked in.

Cersei rarely called on her younger sibling but when it came to her son she was more than willing to face to imp.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

She glared, "His new servant, the boy. He forced me to allow his old servant to work in the kitchens."

She could've sworn that he seemed to relax a bit.

"What does it matter if his servant isn't perfect?" Tyrion immediately went to the liquor on her table.

She gave him a tasteful look, "He is the Prince and should have servants that are Lord's sons not scum."

"Yes, but that is for regular princes and Niklas is no regular man."

"I let the other girl, Linna or something pass because she's some lowly lords fourth daughter. However, this is where I draw the line."

Her sibling sipped her favorite wine calmly before setting the glass down.

"Fine, then why don't you do something about it?" he countered. "It's not like you to just complain about something like this. Normally, you would already have the girl shamed and out the door."

Of course, she couldn't just throw the scum out. Niklas would be upset and she had already sensed him drawing away because of Margaery. Another argument and he would be fully away from her control. And she didn't like to have him angry at her.

"Exactly, so the next time you have a problem with Niklas discuss it with him. He is not a boy anymore, he won't just turn over as you manipulate his life." Tyrion continued coldly.

She glared, "He is my son, I protected him."

"He certainly didn't think he was being protected when his favorite caretaker died because of your jealousy." the dwarf reminded. "Or when that handmaiden he had a crush on at nine suddenly disappeared."

Cersei laughed bitterly, "What would you know about protecting children?"

"I don't protect Niklas, I teach him to face his problems. He is strong because I and Robert for all his flaws refused to baby him. The creation of your 'care' is Joffrey and he is nothing like Niklas."

She slapped the wine in his hands to the ground, "They are both my sons!"

Niklas was her son and he was everything good about her. She refused to have it said that she was some corruption in his life, she loved him.

"Fine, but your son is a man that does not need guidance." he wiped the wine off his shirt. "And speaking of his becoming a man, I have handled the situation."

She glared, "What does that mean?"

"I'll be hiring the best that hostels have to offer for Niklas." Tyrion answered.

He immediately bit his tongue after his slip up and a worried look came over him.

Anger washed over her again and she prepared to scream at him when a thought struck her. This may be the chance she needed to poke a hole in the relationship he had with the Tyrell. She remembered that prickle that came from the realization her husband wasn't faithful and if Margaery Tyrell truly was as similar to her as they said, the girl would not stand for it.

However, she didn't want her sweet boy being corrupted.

...decisions, decisions.

* * *

West Wing

Prince Niklas Baratheon

"What is it that I must see so urgently in my quarters?" he asked Rydan as they walked down the halls of his personal wing.

The teenager shrugged, "I don't know but Lord Tyrion just told me it would be good for you."

"Now I can only worry." he smartly replied.

They made it to the door of his chambers and found Ser Bronn waiting.

"Lord Tyrion would like your servant's help with some work, Prince Niklas." the man bowed with an unrefined air.

He nodded, "Permission granted and he is not a servant but my squire and aid."

"Of course." Ser Bronn replied.

Niklas gave one last look to Rydan and entered his chambers. He raised an eyebrow when he saw two pretty girls with minimal clothing on his bed. The sound of his door being barricaded quickly confirmed his suspicions. His uncle probably thought he was being too high strung after their hunting trip and probably had Tommen take Pan to a secret passage. Ser Bronn then told Rydan to go ahead so he could quickly block the door without the interference of his trusted squire. Huh, nice plan.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, my lady." he turned to the girl on the left.

She smiled seductively, "Yes, it is and I am no lady, just Ros."

Ros had been the one to trick him into Linnea's room, similar to his situation at the moment. It was an insult to his pride that he had been tricked twice in similar ways.

"Your name?" he politely inquired to the other girl.

She answered, "Daisy."

Niklas calmly walked to his set of alcohol.

"Would you two like anything?" he asked as he poured himself a glass of scotch.

Ros approached him from behind, "Just you."

He remained placid as she hugged him from behind and drew soothing circles in his chest.

"I'm sorry but I am intended for another." he caught her hand and gently led her to sit back on the bed.

Daisy pouted, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I loved my father but I never liked his penchant for infidelity. I would much rather not follow in his footsteps." he sat down in a chair in front of his bed.

Ros seemed to drop her seductress act, "You're interesting, no one's refused me in my whole career."

"I think you're very beautiful along with Daisy but I believe in the old fashioned ways." Niklas sipped his drink.

Daisy blew out air, "Figures, the one time I get someone hot he's actually a loyal type."

He watched in amusement as the younger looking girl padded over to the table and grabbed a wine skin.

"You're marrying Margaery Tyrell, right?" Ros asked him.

He nodded, "Yes, she is my intended."

The two prostitutes shared a knowing look.

"Is there anything I should know?" he asked.

Ros hesitated, "Do you promise this whole conversation will be kept secret?"

"Only if you promise as well." he leaned back in his chair.

She nodded, "Okay, the word in our ring of whores is that Margaery is not a virgin. Apparently, she's slept with a number of men."

Niklas frowned and set his glass down as he pondered over the girl's words. He wasn't completely innocent, evidenced by his err...sexual dreams. However, he had never even thought the girl he was to marry wouldn't wait.

"Interesting." he hid his emotions. "How do you know this is true?"

Daisy shrugged, "A girl from the Tyrell area is a horrible gossip. Apparently, one of her clients was bragging of his conquest in his drunken state."

"Is it common for you to hear such things?" he asked.

Ros nodded, "Yes, drunk men with good sex have the biggest mouths."

"How do you sleep with men so despicable?" he couldn't help the words tumbling from his mouth.

Daisy sipped her wine, "You just ignore whatever's happening and imagine something better. Most of us are born into this life and some choose it. Girls with no big family name can only hope to be some lowly kitchen girl of a lord who will most likely fuck you anyway. At least as a whore, we chose our inevitable fate."

Her honesty was startling because Linnea was one of the girls she spoke of. He had thought saving one girl was enough but there were so many he had not even considered.

"I think you are more than what you think because a typical whore would not be so wise." he gave her a gentle smile.

Ros smirked, "Do you ever stop being so perfect?"

"Perfection doesn't exist, only effort."

* * *

Daeneyrs Targaryen

She watched as Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah whispered to one another at the head of the ship. They seemed to be using the view as an excuse to whisper to each other. Daeneyrs' day had already been horrible with that sorry excuse for a man Krazyns. The fool thought she did not understand his tongue but she took her heritage more serious than most.

More disruptions would have to be settled quickly.

"Is there a reason why you two are being so secretive?" she approached them with her head held high.

Jorah bowed, "No, Khaleesi."

"We were just speaking of the eldest Baratheon Prince and did not want to disturb you." Ser Barristan explained.

She felt her curiosity grow, "I do not know much of the Baratheons."

"Prince Niklas is the eldest of Robert Baratheon's sons and a very kind man. I actually aided in raising him his whole life and became his sword instructor." the older man stared at the sea. "Niklas, he's the White Knight, a boy meant to be a hero. He would've been a great king that would have asked you, my queen, to meet him."

Jorah scoffed, "He's a Baratheon, he probably has the same prejudice as his father."

"No, he once mentioned to his father that the Targaryen's murders were wrong. It was the first time his father laid a hand on him." Ser Barristan frowned.

"He seems very unique." she commented after some silence.

The former Kingsguard smiled proudly, "Niklas isn't a beast like the rest of his bastard family, he's moral. It's his kindness that always seemed like a weakness to others. He thought of everyone's wellbeing but himself."

"Prince Niklas also has the love of the Westeros people, making him a powerful ally." her constant companion pointed out.

She turned to the white haired man, "Could he be an ally?"

"No, he's too loyal and his family has him fooled." Barristan sighed. "Niklas is a handsome kid, he's probably grown taller since the last time I've seen him."

Daenyrs could tell from the way the knight spoke of him that this Niklas was something different. She couldn't help but think that he sounded like something out of a fairytale.

"This is him." he handed her a folded paper.

It was a sketch of a man about twenty smiling charmingly. His face was strong and masculine. Even, she could admit that he was handsome but there was something about him that made her stare. It might have been his glowing blue green eyes that shined like stars.

"Are his eyes really like that?" she couldn't help but ask.

Ser Barristan smiled, "Aye, his eyes were the things that girls always swooned about but he was too focused on training to ever notice. I could tell days worth of stories about Niklas."

"And I would like to hear them." she smiled kindly.

The aged warrior lit up at her words, "Once, the boy was barely five and he got it in his head that he was going to save a princess. His little sister wasn't born yet so there was a shortage."

Daeneyrs smiled for the first time in a while as Ser Barristan told her tales of Prince Niklas. There was something more to her interest as well, like she was falling for this image she had of him.

An image, certainly was a dangerous thing.

* * *

AN: This chapter might be a little rushed because I really wanted to get it to you guys. Thank you so much for the support! I have read the reviews and think the idea of including Arianne would be interesting.

Do you like the inclusion of Dany's point of view? Please tell me what you think of the chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

_"Lift up your head Prince, if not the crown falls."_

* * *

Queen Regent Cersei Lannister

She watched carefully as her son stood in front of the mirror and examined his clothes.

"Could I please get the colors of the House of Baratheon?" he politely asked the tailor.

The man nodded, "Of course, my prince."

"I do like the red and gold though, it's beautiful." Niklas smiled charmingly. "Thank you so much, I would be lost on how to dress without you."

Tailor George bowed, "I am honored, sir. I will leave some of these other fabrics that you can wear as a sash."

"Thank you. I hope that you have a fine day." Niklas excused him.

The man walked off with a smile on his face and she was again reminded how sweet her eldest was. Niklas had enough charm for everyone and the commoners loved him more than anything. Honestly, it was a skill she had never really picked up.

She walked to where the fabrics were laid out, "Which one do you like?"

"Maybe, I should wear a rose and honor the Tyrell's." her son picked up a sash with carefully stitched flowers.

Cersei replied sharply, "Or you can give it to her for a dress, it's more than enough fabric."

She watched as he shifted uncomfortably before quickly undressing out of the red and gold robes.

"Tell me what you think of her." she commanded rather than asked.

He carefully laid his robes out, "Mother, Margaery is a nice girl and I don't know why you dislike her so much."

"So have you already fallen for her?" she asked.

"I'm not the type of man to fall for a girl in five seconds."

"Niklas, don't you think it's strange that your love of the people is known and suddenly you see her at the very orphanage you founded?"

"Sometimes, you have to think the best of people and not the worst."

"You are Prince Charming, son. However, not every girl is the princess in the fairytales."

"Are you afraid I'm going to start slaying dragons?"

This was the one time her son could not smile his way out of something uncomfortable. She knew Niklas, he was sweet but he avoided the things he didn't like facing. Oh, he would face armies and war but the truth was something her Little Knight didn't like as much.

"Remember, what I told you?" she said. "Margaery Tyrell dresses like a harlot for a reason, she married a traitor for a reason."

Niklas frowned, "Mother, Uncle Renly was not a horrible man but one that made a wrong decision. I understand your concern but I can handle my own marriage."

She watched as he walked towards her and cupped both her hands with his own.

He fell to one knee, "Please, don't worry about Margaery. I promise, I'll be careful of her from now on."

"Truly?" she asked.

He smiled, "Of course."

Yet, it felt as if it were the first time he was lying to her and she did not like it. Then again, she had paid whores to manipulate him so they might both be in the wrong.

* * *

Prince Niklas Baratheon

1st POV (Test)

I calmly inserted the pipe in my mouth and waited for my nerves to calm. The wedding date wasn't set but it would be soon enough. Picking the fabric for my wedding clothes had just set the nail in the coffin, I was starting to worry about my marriage. The incident with Ros and Daisy made me realize I knew so little about Margaery. It did bother me that she had lost her virtue but it didn't bother me quite enough to end the engagement. There was just more to question after.

"I heard you had a visit from whores." Linnea bluntly commented.

My smile strained my face, "What do you mean?"

"I think she's talking about those two nice girls that left your room two nights ago, master." Rydan tried to help.

I gave him a look, "Yes, Rydan I know what she is speaking of and I told you that calling me master felt strange."

"But you are my swords master!" he replied.

Linnea rolled her eyes as she slipped a berry from my spread, "He's trying to tell you that you're annoying him but his royal manners won't allow him to be straightforward."

Oh, Linnea was a difficult girl indeed.

Rydan glared at her, "You're just jealous because Prince Niklas likes me better."

"Yes, for your incredibly unique attitude." she grabbed my pipe and threw it on the tray. "I'm shocked you've made it on the streets for so long, idiots like you usually last a day."

I watched with a grimace as she poured wine over the smoking tobacco.

"Linnea, please be nice to Rydan. You two are of the same age, shouldn't you get along?" I put forth my best mediation.

She rolled her eyes, "I didn't get to seven and ten to make friends because we happen to be born in similar times."

"I'm sure your lovely personality had nothing to do with the whole friends thing." Rydan smirked. "And don't assume you know anything about my life. A fellow street rat should know that you can't judge shit."

The two shared an intense look before I stood and patted my squire's back.

"Rydan, please prepare for training down on the grounds. I'll meet you there."

"Of course, Ser."

I waited until he was out the door to speak.

"Linnea, how did you get away from Lady Margaery this time?" I threw off my sleeping robes.

She crossed her arms defensively, "She lets me run off more often than not."

"Tell me, why do you so dislike Rydan?"

"For one thing, the King took away your position as a Kingsguard and essentially a knight but you still insist on taking him as a squire."

"I am always a knight, more than I am a prince. Please, tell me what is so irksome about a boy just like you, who survived just like you?"

"You don't understand because you're a prince but survival is different."

"I know I don't understand but I think your dislike of him is still too much. Rydan is a nice boy, I saw some of you in him. That's why I decided to take him in."

"You saw a girl who's virginity had been sold off? Is that what you saw, Prince?"

The distaste was starting to stain her words. There was more to this than just an initial dislike but she wouldn't admit it to be right away.

"I will never claim to understand very deeply what you went through. You're right, I'm a privileged bastard. There is much about you I cannot fathom and I am sorry. However, Rydan has suffered as well. He belonged to a cruel master that beat him daily. Don't make a place that should be his new home difficult."

"I'll try."

I poured my wine and waited for her thoughts to pass. Linnea wasn't a cruel girl but one finding difficulties. It was hard for her to live a completely different life and act like different person.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it that you don't ask immediately? It worries me if you hesitate."

"Is it common for girls in King's Landing to not have their virtue at marriage?"

She gave me a curious look, "Maybe, but purity is something of value. They sell it like jewels and I for one value my virtue more than anything."

"Lady Margaery, do you think she is pure?" my face gave away my thoughts.

Linnea paused, "I do not know her well enough to pass judgment."

"Why not, you're her handmaid? Is there anything you can tell me about her?"

"Prince Niklas, she is kind and that is more than most get."

"Yes, of course."

Kindness really was valuable in a circle like mine. Passing judgments would not make me a better man.

* * *

Linnea

The Gardens

"Lady Desmera, may I sit with you?" she curtsied.

The kindly girl smiled, "I would love it if you joined me, Linnea!"

"Why are you taking out the seams?" she asked as she sat beside Margaery's cousin.

Desmera pouted, "Grandmother said she didn't like our own family symbol, something about it not being strong enough. If you ask me, a rose is more pleasant than a wolf."

"Yes, my lady." she smiled kindly. "I think 'Growing Strong' indicates the longevity of your house."

The girl only a year her senior nodded, "Thank you, Linnea."

Inwardly, she felt like picking up the nice silver tray on the table and slamming it against her head. She hated these fake pleasantries but Niklas was growing more curious about his future bride. It had been difficult to understand his words of 'streams' but now she realized that he meant asking the people around Lady Margaery. Lady Desmera had been around the prince's fiance since the two were children.

"I can admit that "Ours is the Fury" sounds dashing when you look at someone like Prince Niklas carrying the crest." the flighty girl giggled. "He is rather handsome."

She lit up at the opening, "Lady Margaery is lucky to be marrying him."

"Oh yes, I would take her place if I could." Desmera sighed. "Too bad Margaery gets to have him."

She asked, "Do you think them a good match or do you think another would be more adequate?"

"Margaery has had Lords and knights running after her since she was a girl. The other girls and I never thought she could choose one. She enjoyed the attention a lot, so it's not really a question of adequacy."

Lady Margaery was definitely pretty so men flocking to her wasn't surprising. Prince Niklas had his own fair share of admirers. She remembered as his maid constantly cleaning out letters from young girls fawning for his attention. It didn't seem such a large problem but if she told Niklas he might overreact. He had been rather dramatic when it came to his marriage.

"I'm sure you've had a great share of admirers as well, my lady." she catered to the girl's vanity.

Desmera waved her hand, "No, but that does remind me of that one boy."

Linnea cautiously waited for the girl to continue, if she pushed too much the Tyrell would likely find her suspicious no matter how dim-witted.

"Oh what was his name? I can't seem to remember but he was different than the others. Margaery seemed to be fond of him as well but he was a traveling type. Didn't like staying anywhere too long and then..."

"Desmera come and sit with me as I have tea!" another Tyrell girl yelled.

She almost threw the silver tray at the girl.

"Oh, I've probably said too much anyway, have a good day Linnea."

"You too, Lady Desmera." she curtsied again.

Linnea brightened when she realized that she could escape.

"Linnea, come take a walk with me." Lady Margaery approached her with a kind smile.

Her day really wasn't going well. First, she had to deal with Rydan and Niklas' chastising. Now, she had to keep on acting like the perfect handmaiden.

"It must be hard for you to keep up such a difficult act in front of my cousins." Margaery commented.

She smiled blandly, "What do you mean, my lady?"

"You're not like all those other girls, I can tell that you have a fire in you." the pretty future princess smiled. "In front of me, please feel free to be yourself. I could really use someone more interesting in my life."

Linnea felt herself at a loss for words.

"My lady, I don't really know what to say." she quietly admitted.

Margaery patted her arm, "A girl like you can go further than you think. I think one day you'll do great things, but for now please be my friend."

"I would like that." she smiled genuinely this time.

She really shouldn't have liked Margaery, much less become her friend. Yet, she couldn't help it. The girl had a certain charm to her but she wasn't supposed to get attached to her target.

* * *

Training Grounds

Rydan

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Prince Niklas asked.

The question might be normal for most but he had never been asked before. At most, he thought he could get through life without early death but with Niklas as his trainer he felt like his life was finally going somewhere.

"A knight, like you." he answered.

The older man laughed wryly, "A knight isn't all glory, it's blood and hardship. And a real knight lives by a code. All those other pretenders saying they have honor and slay children are the real scum of earth. But I see something good in you. Where do you come from?"

"Essos, Ser." he was taken aback by the prince's words.

Niklas asked, "Did you spend any time there?"

"Most of my life."

"Good."

The thoughtful expression on the prince's face made him nervous but he kept his mouth shut.

"Rydan, do you know who my own instructor was?"

"No." the change in subject startled him.

Even, in the darkest reaches of the city, word of the prince leaked. They said he was a true warrior that had at once even stopped the Mountain who was known for his savagery and strength. However, he had never heard anything specific about a teacher.

Niklas nodded, "For a squire, their knight is the definition of where they will go in life. My positions, my victories, and my awards are a result of my former instructor."

"Does that mean I can be as great as you one day?" he asked.

His instructor chuckled, "I am not great because a great man does not have to work. I told you before that you were lucky because without a name you can make your own path. However, without a name that still means proving yourself."

"Can a street urchin really prove themself?"

"Rydan, the greatest swordsman in the land did not have a name of lords and kings."

"My prince, Ser Jaime is a Lannister."

"Ser Barristan is no Lannister."

* * *

Prince Niklas Baratheon

1 Week Later

He moved around the edge of the small village with silent steps and his face covered with a cloak. As he lurked around the town on the outskirts of King's Landing he knew that Linnea was in the castle, carefully hiding his tracks with Rydan. Most likely, they would both shrug innocently if questioned and say he had decided to take a walk.

Such loyal companions were difficult to find.

Too bad the two wouldn't get along. Along with the woes of his love life he had added the twos bickering to his list of growing problems. Linnea had made somewhat of an effort which for her was simply not talking to Rydan most of the time. So with his stress growing he had decided to start his search for magic as a distraction. Rumors had it in the underground that there was a witch that could do anything but for strange fees. It had piqued his interest.

"Brews and Drink." he read the sign of the small store aloud.

Niklas calmly opened the door and was surprised to see that the store looked empty. There was a variety of different colored jars around the shop and some with rather strange ingredients.

"It's not every day that the firstborn Baratheon prince comes to visit." a lilting voice interrupted his thoughts.

He shut his eyes to calm his nerves, "There's a bit of a shortage of princes around the land so I thought I could extend a hand, Miss Serafina."

"Very duly noted, Niklas Danier Baratheon."

He had never had someone call him by his full name other than his parents. It was strange but it might just be who had said it.

The sound of skirts rustling made him raise his head and stare. He had honestly been expecting a hunched over old lady, like the witch in stories. Not a woman that reminded him a bit of his own mother. She was maybe middle aged and had midnight black locks that contrasted strongly against her hazel almost yellow eyes.

"Please, tell me what it is that you want from a humble shop owner?"

"Stannis Baratheon, my uncle has a witch. Her name is Melissandre and she seems to be the only reason why he is still alive."

"Oh, do you want a witch of your own?"

The dangerous tone did not deter him this time.

"No, I dare not control the things I do not understand."

"Wise choice."

Niklas' heart almost stopped when the witch suddenly came very close to his face so their noses were touching. She stared closely at him and he stood rigidly still.

"I see it in your face, blood follows you like a trail. Not only that but true tragedy. One day, maybe years from now or just a day you will be faced with a choice. A decision that will change the fate of this land and the next."

He was just a man at the end of the day, not a god or a wizard. There was no reason that his fate should be tied to dragons, war, and choices of destiny.

"I...I don't want my fate." he stuttered.

Serafina turned and spat, "Oh fate is a fickle mistress. She'll kill you one minute and cure you the next. No, I am telling you that you must be your own master."

"I didn't come here for life advice, I came to see if there was possibly a way to get to Essos with less stressful means than real travel." he changed the subject quickly.

She backed away from him so he could breath, "Yes but I want payment."

"How much gold?" his hands went to his bag.

The witch smirked, "Oh this is not something you can throw your gold out, I want something you cannot buy."

"What is that?"

"The blood of a dragon."

* * *

Lady Margaery Tyrell

She smiled from her window as she watched the king's procession leave for his hunting trip. With most of the Kingsguard and several others were away for a few days she had enough time to get even closer to Niklas. Margaery had of course asked her brother to persuade Joffrey that his brother was not needed. Loras had told her that all it took was a comment that Niklas was a great hunter and Joffrey immediately declared that his brother needed to stay.

Boys and their pride.

"Margaery, I'm sure you know what to do?" her grandmother asked.

She nodded, "Yes, grandmother."

"Niklas Baratheon is a worthy man, the kind that people would go to war for." Lady Olenna sipped her tea from the table. "We cannot afford to lose him."

She commented, "You make it sound as if he is our pawn."

"No, he is too strong to be a pawn but a king is more accurate."

She took her own seat across from her grandmother and grabbed a treat from the wide spread set out.

"He's said to have an iron will so I've made sure to add something that will make him more...susceptible to your charms." the matriarch of her house smiled cunningly. "Do not waste this chance."

Her own smile fell, "What do you mean?"

"His wine was specially delivered with a potion that makes men lose inhibitions and it will be your perfect chance to seduce him. Permanently, shifting him to our side."

She had never doubted that her family was manipulative but this seemed to her a little far. Maybe, that was because she had grown attached to Niklas. She _was_ the one that tricked her whole family into drawing in the prince. It would be too hypocritical of her to be so judgmental.

"Magic doesn't exist, grandmother." she replied.

Lady Olenna smirked, "It's not magic dear but an old family secret herb that makes men go loopy. It's been used since before my own grandmother."

Now, that didn't sound ominous at all.

"I can tell that you like the boy but you are a Tyrell first. You can have your prince but the Tyrells must have their advancement, Margaery."

"I know my responsibilities."

Her grandmother put a hand on her shoulder, "You're not like all your other cousins, you are the best of us."

She shared a look with the powerful woman and she felt that familiar feeling again. The feeling that her family's fate rested solely on her.

"Lady Olenna, Lady Margaery you have been called to the Queen's meeting room to discuss decorations for the wedding." Linnea stepped inside after a polite knock.

Her grandmother frowned, "Can you tell the queen that we are otherwise occupied?"

"Queen Cersei is very insistent that you go immediately." she felt bad for her handmaiden, her grandmother was rather forceful.

The matriarch of her house gave her a worried look and she immediately understood. If they were to refuse the queen it would be very bad for their position and outright disobedience could very well seal her fate. Queen Cersei was known in very certain circles for her strict hand and bitterness.

However, if she did go to Queen Cersei she could not act on the plan to lure Niklas.

Things were getting rather difficult.

* * *

Prince Niklas

Private Quarters

He stared at the ceiling of his room and traced the intricate patterns with his head. Since he visited that damned witch his thoughts had been a mess. Niklas had never liked important decisions and he never would.

A loud knock echoed.

"Come in." he rose from his bed.

Sansa entered the room carrying a tray, "You called?"

"Yes and you didn't have to bring up the tray, Rydan could have done that." he smiled and took the pitcher. "Would you like some?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm fine."

The look on her face said the opposite.

"Ah, a real lady knows how to drink." he smiled and poured her a glass.

She hesitantly accepted the wine, "Thank you."

There was a strange aftertaste to the wine but he assumed that with tense relations across the land, high quality wine wasn't necessarily a big thing to focus on.

"Why did you call me here, Niklas?" she asked.

He felt that familiar tingle from hearing his name on her lips but amplified, more consuming. What was wrong with him?

"I know that you miss home a lot so I made this for you." he handed her a scroll.

She gasped, "I...it's all the same. How?"

"Pictures I saw in books and memory. It is the place I first met you so it was hard not remembering everything." he realized that he had said too much only after.

Sansa dropped the scroll on the table and hugged him, "Thank you so much, I love it."

He had started the sketch during his time in battle because Sansa was always on his mind. To him, the drawing kept his spirits alive because it was something that reminded him of Sansa. For Sansa, he wanted it to be perfect and that took quite some time. But that feeling of her in his arms made all of the time in the world worth it. She was tall but he was taller so she fit right underneath his chin, like a perfect puzzle piece. Honestly, he had not realized how her curves were starting to come in and how much more...of a woman she was.

"I'm glad you like it." he gently tucked her hair behind her ear, still holding her in his arms.

She smiled, "You are the greatest, Niklas."

"I like it when you say my name or anything really." he softly revealed.

Their eyes met in an electric gaze and he felt his heart pick up pace. Sansa had never quite stared at him so intently, so like...she wanted him.

Then, he knew he really wasn't in his right mind because he leaned down and kissed her. Sweetly, like she was made of glass and because he was in love with her and could not bear the thought of Sansa being hurt. Impossibly, she began to kiss him back and he knew that this wasn't a dream. His dreams did not include her sweet perfume or exactly how soft her auburn locks were. But this was not a dream and he would hold her to his heart's content.

"You're beautiful." he breathed out as his lips moved to her snow white neck.

A soft moan escaped her lips, "Nikl..Niklas."

"Say my name again." he whispered.

She lifted his head so their eyes met, "Niklas."

The prince did not hold back this time as he crashed their lips together. Surprisingly, Sansa met his passion with equal vigor. She truly did hold some of the Stark fierceness he had only heard whispers about. Honestly, the downbeaten girl he had seen so long in the castle was replaced by...something strong and passionate. If only, she could be like this all the time.

...but she wasn't.

Something was off here.

"Did anything strange happen to you today?" he asked as he gently pushed her away.

She shook her head, "No, I went through my regular schedule. Why are you questioning me in the middle of something like this?"

Sansa wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a sweet look that weakened him.

"Because I really being here with you and I don't want to waste our time."

The Sansa he knew would never be so bold. He broke from her grip when the idea hit him.

"What did you eat today?" he asked.

She gave him a confused look, "Just bread and the wine you gave me."

Niklas went to the pitcher that had held the wine and threw the rest of the contents into a bowl. As he expected, there was a strange powder lingering.

"Sansa, I'm afraid we've been poisoned." he felt his heart tighten.

She looked worried, "What?"

"It's some kind of a drug or root that must make people...err sexually stimulated. It was meant for me." he threw the pitcher on the floor. "This could've been real poison."

She put a comforting hand on his arm, "Niklas it's.."

"No, it's not and this never happened." he backed away from her and walked out the door.

Gods, he should've known the only way Sansa would ever kiss him was if she were forced to. He could deal with attempted murders and battle but this was a new low. Whoever did this would pay.

* * *

AN: It's been a while since I updated so I rushed the chapter out. I apologize for any mistakes. Also, I was just like why not have a griffin in the story lol? I did change it to a regular lion though. Since Westeros is kind of a mystical land I think lions are viable? I'm sorry for any incoherence, I've been really tired lately and this AN probably doesn't make sense. The whole Margaery thing is still unsure but will be revealed eventually.

Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Prince Niklas Baratheon

Shooting Range

*Thunk*

Sansa Stark would not leave his thoughts.

*Thunk*

Every time he closed his eyes he saw only auburn.

"Ser..."

*Thunk*

"Prince Niklas!"

He lowered his bow and turned to stare at the girl.

"Lady Stark would like to know if you would join her for breakfast this morning." the handmaid lowered her eyes politely.

His bow felt heavier in his hands, "No, I'm quite busy."

"I will tell Lady Sansa immediately, Prince Niklas."

He stopped the escaping handmaiden, "You're from Lorath aren't you."

"No..." she tried to interrupt.

Niklas laughed wryly, "You've learned to cover it well but I can still hear it. Lorathis aren't common here but I met an orphan from your home."

"What happened to her?"

His amusement left him, "She died from sickness."

"Oh."

He observed the girl more closely and he tried to pinpoint why she seemed so familiar.

"What is your name?"

"Shae, my prince."

If he really wanted to he could interrogate the girl and find his answer. But sometimes it was easier to just let things go.

Niklas picked up his bow again, "Well, have a good morning Shae."

"Yes, Prince Niklas." she hesitated. "She won't say it but she really misses you, please don't make her suffer."

*Thunk*

The sun was just rising and he had come out to the range to avoid his thoughts, not be confronted by them. It was strange to think that Sansa was awake so early in the morning just like him. Maybe they had some strange connection after all. Of course, he would want to think something so ridiculous because he missed her so much.

It was his fault for ignoring the girl for two weeks.

Their kiss and others thing had been perfect but the mere thought of that day brought him agony because it was the worst to want something so unattainable. Joffrey had come back and didn't even notice the strange air between them. If his brother had any sense he would most likely be executed. Just so he could ensure his safety and especially Sansa's he had kept space. There was too much between them now and he felt guilty enough that some potion had forced her to kiss him. It wasn't like she would have ever done so without magic of all things.

"You have been rather distant for some time, are you angry with me?"

He aimed his arrow, "No I rarely find myself angry."

"So, you're frustrated by something." Margaery pushed.

The arrow connected with the target board and he smiled at the bulls eye.

"When my father grew angry when I was a child my mother would say that's just how men are." he reminisced. "They swing their swords and stomp their feet but they're just huffing bulls, Niklas."

She laughed, "She's a smart woman."

"Yes, a bit abrasive though." he lowered his bow. "So, I told myself that I would not grow angry and if I was I would not let it show."

"So noble."

The hint of sarcasm amused him.

Margaery walked closer to him and smiled, "Could you teach me how to use this?"

"I don't know about that..." he trailed off.

She gave him a puppy dog look, "But I would like to learn."

He felt his guilt rise at the realization that he had been ignoring Margaery for some time since the incident. Maybe, he should be nicer to her.

"Okay." he handed her the bow.

Niklas watched as she carefully raised the bow and grabbed an arrow with her other hand.

"No, you have to have a better stance first." he moved behind Margaery and put his arms around her.

He put his hands around her dainty ones and pulled back the string of the bow for her gently.

"You can swing a sword around and inevitably you'll hit something. A bow is all about finesse." he whispered. "Count to three and shoot."

She listened, "One, two...three."

"Good job." Niklas gave her a genuine smile when the arrow met the target perfectly.

Margaery laughed happily and jumped into his arms, "You're the best teacher in the world!"

"Most of the credit must go to the student." he held her precariously like she might break.

Niklas almost fell over when Margaery encircled her arms around his neck and gave him a look.

"You are amazing." she leaned in closer.

He stared at her pretty Highgarden features and felt himself wondering how he never noticed just how gorgeous she was.

"You'll be a watch worthy archer in no time." he smiled.

His fiancé only gave him an amused look before swatting him playfully.

* * *

Linnea

She watched the prince and Lady Margaery lean close to each other as the sun rose, illuminating them like some holy light from heaven.

There was the prince straight from some fairytale and his future princess had the look going on for her as well. One day they would have children as perfect as them with brunette hair like the parents and maybe blue eyes like Lady Margaery. Maybe, if they were lucky they would have the fierce teal of the prince.

What a load of horse fodder.

She had gotten rather good at spotting lies living on the streets so long. The thing about lies were that they festered and grew, multiplying as each new one was told. What some forgot was that lies would cut back sometime later and she found that out the hard way on the street. She stole from the wrong person with a pretty smile and a bat of her eyelashes. She was caught, inevitably.

"I can't believe you." Margaery laughed about something charming the prince most likely said.

Niklas smiled, "Well, I'll apologize thoroughly."

Then she met Prince Niklas, perfection personified. They were locked in a room and for all intents and purposes any man would have taken her maidenhead. But Niklas didn't and she found herself becoming a confidant. He was like an older brother to her and was her savior from the streets. Of course, she was fully ready to spy on Lady Margaery and report to Niklas.

What Linnea didn't expect was for her Lady to be so kind. She loved Niklas like a brother but sisterhood was different. She had a brother even before Niklas but never a woman figure. And thinking back, maybe, her brother before was even better. Grey would always put her away from danger, not expect her to go first.

So maybe she did betray Niklas because she knew it was Margaery who put that potion in his drink. But what was she supposed to do? She had gone in ready to intercept the fucking pitcher but Sansa Stark had been insistent on bringing it up herself. She was ready to burst in but she wasn't told by the princess why exactly the pitcher was so important. Of course, right when she cracked open the door a little bit she saw the two kissing.

Then, she realized everything. That Niklas was in love with Sansa but engaged to another. Not to mention the fact that the other was trying to drug her husband into having sex with her! This place was crazy and she was the only one that knew all the shit that was happening.

It was maddening.

"I can't wait until I am yours forever." Lady Margaery said lovingly to the prince.

Completely ignoring the tenseness in Niklas' shoulders.

She was going crazy.

* * *

Lady Sansa Stark

Throne Room

"These fabrics are wretched! I don't want to get married with street carpet decorations." Joffrey spat at the decorator. "Don't you agree?"

She was internally dying but she smiled emptily on the outside, "Yes, my beloved."

"See, my future wife is unhappy, fix it." the blonde leaned back in the Iron Throne.

Another day in the Throne Room suffering with a fake smile in place.

"Wine!" her so kind beloved demanded.

A servant rushed over and poured more wine for the king.

"Brother, there are some documents you must sign." Niklas walked into the throne room.

She tried to meet the wayward prince's eyes but per the new normal she was ignored.

"How goes the wedding plans, Niklas?" Joffrey smirked.

Her crush flipped through papers, "The date has been pushed back until things are more settled."

"If you're going to take so long maybe I should just rush my own date." a competitive spark came to her future husband's eyes.

Niklas finally gave her a look, "You must be excited, Lady Sansa."

"Of course, Prince Niklas." she felt her stomach drop at just the thought.

Maybe, it would be better to get married first. She would be suffering so much because of the blonde monster and she wouldn't even notice Niklas' new happiness.

"Lady Sansa, you must go try on more dresses." Shae curtsied politely to her side.

Joffrey turned to her, "Don't you have to ask to leave?"

"May I leave, my king?" she lowered her eyes.

He waved his hand dismissively.

"Thank you." she walked out with Shae at her side.

All Joffrey wanted was to show the few in the throne room all the power he had over everyone including her. She was simply an object for a sadistic boy's amusement.

"I wish you would not do that anymore." Shae commented quietly.

She turned to her trusted confidant, "Do what?"

"Pity yourself! You may be marrying a beast but you must be happy for the little things you have. No good will come from depressing yourself and me." the handmaid grabbed her hand. "Forget the king and forget a man who does not give you the time of day. I even told him your state and he still ignores you."

She whirled around, "What?"

"The prince, I spoke to him briefly to invite him to breakfast and I told him that you missed him." Shae defiantly replied.

She turned crimson, "Why? Now he'll only think of me more as some lovesick fool."

"Hmph, if anything the only fool is that boy."

What did it matter if they pointed fingers, at the end of the day they were all fools in this game of chess.

* * *

Prince Niklas Baratheon

"Oh, isn't your life growing complicated." Serafina mocked him.

He leaned next to a cabinet full of spices, "Spare me the remarks, please."

"Yes, such potions do exist." she examined the glass. "Although, you brought the chalice much too late I am able to identify the faint odor. In the days when magic ran rampant these potions were quite common."

He frowned, "Why?"

"Lovesick girls and men who wanted to make others look like fools. But it's not a hundred percent effective. If it was, not even you would be able to resist the effects." she set the evidence down.

"Interesting."

"Yes, it's most likely the powder wasn't spread evenly and you were able to drink an amount with little in it. Consider luck on your side."

"I don't believe in luck, just will."

"You should reconsider, Danier, no man can stand too tall without some luck."

Niklas disliked the way the witch said his middle name.

"The thing about men such as you is that they have a role with fate." she eyed him with her golden catlike eyes. "They like you had the title, the blood right, and the eyes of the gods. There is one thing that I'll say sets you apart."

"What is that, Serafina?"

"You are obsessed with the idea of honor and good. Two ideals that will not serve you well."

Every time he neared the witch, she had something new to startle him with. It's as if she could see directly inside of him and put out all the things that would make him wrecked with nerves.

"But the thing about great lives is that they always seem to end so tragically. What a shame."

He shut his eyes, "You're attempts to scare me are much appreciated."

"Oh, this isn't me scaring you but there is a girl quite like you across the sea that needs some scaring."

That certainly interested him.

"A girl?" he questioned.

Serafina's smirked, "Yes, a girl with hair and eyes worthy of a true head. One of three in fact."

"You're not making any sense."

"Danier, think of this girl as your parallel. I told you just seconds ago that you were special but this girl is your equal in every way."

Three heads. The image only brought one thing to mind.

"The Targaryen girl?"

"Yes and maybe one day if I am feeling kind I will tell you about roses, wolves, and snakes."

"I would rather not know."

"For once, I agree."

* * *

Lady Margaery

Royal Gardens

"How goes your mission to woo the prince?" her brother fell into step next to her.

She gave him a glare, "Fine."

"Don't be touchy, I'm just worried about you. Sometimes, our family goes a little too far when it comes to getting things done. Thankfully, grandmother hasn't done anything yet."

Oh, if only her brother knew about the potion incident.

"Yes but I think Niklas is warming to me anyway." she smiled brightly. "He's become nicer as of late."

Loras nodded, "Good, I always knew he excelled at being a knight but didn't know if he deserved someone as great as my own sister."

"Aren't you sweet this morning?" she teased, "What did you meet a dashing gentleman?"

He smirked, "Of sorts."

"Just be careful, Loras." she advised. "There's a power struggle here and people will be looking for a way to attack. It's much too easy to become a pawn in this game."

The knight laughed, "Of course, but then again you are no pawn, sister."

"No, on a chessboard I am more a queen." Margaery smirked.

They approached the area where the Tyrells had taken up residence in the gardens. Lady Olenna looked bored as her cousins flitted around her, asking for her approval on the littlest of things. The one difference was the handsome prince sitting next to grandmother. Niklas was dressed in his armor and looked dashing as a true knight should. Even with his official title now being Prince rather than Ser she knew that Niklas held all the morals required for a real knight.

"Niklas, what are you doing here?" she rushed forward.

Her husband to be stood politely at her arrival, "I only wanted to properly meet with your grandmother. It was extremely rude of me to not greet the Queen of Thorns sooner."

"He's a charming one, isn't he?" her grandmother seemed amused.

She smiled, "Yes, and he looks so dashing with his armor."

"Sit, sit." Grandmother indicated.

Niklas pulled her chair in before sitting in his own and the small smile he shot her made her heart skip a beat.

"It's nice to see you." Loras spoke for the first time since they arrived at the table.

He nodded, "Same to you. Are you enjoying your time in King's Landing?"

"Oh, it's certainly a time." Grandmother looked distastefully at the rose bushes near the table.

Niklas laughed, "Refreshingly honest as always."

"Grandmother, you'll scare him with all that honesty." she tried to backtrack. "Niklas, most likely loves the capital."

Her fiancé grabbed her hand gently, "I don't know, I rather enjoy Lady Olenna's way with words. May I hear some tales from Margaery's childhood? I'm rather curious."

"Oh, Margaery has always been one of my favorite grandchildren." her grandmother started.

Niklas grinned and squeezed her hand. The embarrassment to come almost made it worth it.

* * *

Prince Niklas Baratheon

Tower of the Hand

"Grandfather." he bowed his head.

Twyin Lannister gave him a glance, "Niklas, sit down."

He took the chair in front of his grandfather's desk, "You called for me?"

"Yes." the Lannister patriarch continued to sign and look over papers.

Niklas knew what Lord Tywin was doing. The older man was trying to intimidate him, make him feel all the years between them and the difference in their positions. It was the reason why the chair he was sitting in was slightly shorter so the height difference between the two wouldn't be noticed. He knew his grandfather respected him to an extent but he would never let him ignore that he was Hand of the King. Power meant a lot, even within blood ties.

"So, you're getting married to Margaery Tyrell." his grandfather set his quill down.

He nodded, "Yes, it was Ser Loras' request after giving his aid during the Battle of Blackwater."

"Of course, I was there, Niklas. You're younger brother accepted the request because he was in good spirits from winning a war he had no part in."

"That is rather accurate."

"I believe from my plethora of grandchildren you have been the least disappointing throughout time. However, you are weak emotionally. You let your feelings run rampant and that only creates a fool."

"Yes, grandfather."

They matched gazes and he felt himself almost back down from the commanding presence. But he knew showing any sign of weakness would only lose the respect he had worked hard to earn.

"Although, the immediate acceptance of a marriage request is idiotic at best your brother is lucky that it was a wise choice in the end. The Tyrells are valuable allies and a unity between our houses is fortunate."

"I understand, grandfather. I have already gone through tradition and met with the Queen of Thorns."

"Yes, but I want it to be clear that you must not let your emotions again dictate your actions."

"What do you mean?"

"I am aware of your fondness for the Starks and especially the only Stark in King's Landing."

Niklas felt his heart almost stop at his grandfather's words but he smiled charmingly to hide his emotions.

"I am many things but dishonorable is not one of them."

"Yes but selfishness is a weakness of all, grandson. I am aware that you are moral and kind but I have not led the Lannisters to prosperity through trust."

"Of course."

"You may continue to live as you wish but in return for such freedom you are expected to play your part perfectly. Be the doting husband and gain favor. But do not dare defy your duty as a Lannister."

He nodded and rose to his feet, "Yes, of course I will be dutiful and polite and utterly charming. However, please give me the benefit of the doubt, grandfather. I am not a child to be manipulated and I know my duty. A trait of the Baratheons rather than the Lannisters."

At that, he gave the Hand of the King one last look before striding out of the room.

* * *

Linnea

Kitchens

"Did you see Prince Niklas speaking with Lord Tywin and the king?" a kitchen girl whispered to a maid."Things looked quite tense from what I heard."

The blonde maid nodded, "I was only inside the dining room briefly to drop off a dish but you could tell there was tension. The king was the only one that seemed happy and that's never a good sign."

She couldn't help but snort in agreement. The blonde ponce that was the ruler of the land was a sadistic bastard at best and any joy that came from him meant suffering for another.

"What do you think they were speaking about?" she jumped into the conversation.

The maid shrugged, "I don't know but Prince Niklas seemed unusually angry. Usually, he's the calm presence at dinners so it was quite a shock."

"That is quite strange." she agreed.

Her savior had a sweeter temperament than most so she could only wonder what could cause him to go off.

"No matter, at the end of the day they're just playing their little games and we serve them." the kitchen girl waved her hand. "It never does well to get involved in things we don't belong in."

Yes, but she wasn't given much of a choice at the end of the day.

"I'll drink to that." Linnea smiled and raised a glass.

* * *

Lady Sansa Stark

Prince Niklas' Private Chambers

"You know across the sea lies Essos." Niklas commented. "I always wanted to travel there but I feel the Baratheons aren't liked much...anywhere."

She felt like speaking up but her nervousness from being around Niklas after such a long time took over.

"Then again, the Baratheons have never done much but fight." he accepted a teacup from his squire. "That reminds me, have you met Rydan?"

She smiled, "Nice to meet you."

Rydan bowed politely before setting food on the table and walking out the room.

"The thing about fighting is that it's easier than you think. You pick up a sword and just swing it around. Inevitably, your opponent always leaves a spot open and you just look for it. Exploit the weakness and strike."

"Did you call me here to talk of battle?" she tried to joke to lighten the mood.

Niklas shook his head, "No, I came to apologize."

"For what?" Sansa asked.

A dark look came to his eyes, "For kissing you, for getting you somewhat poisoned, nothing much really."

How was she supposed to tell him that she liked kissing him? She had never seen Niklas in such a difficult mood and she wasn't sure if her words would do much good when he seemed to have his mind set.

"Niklas." she started.

He slammed his fist on the table, "I should've known with the war and my luck that anything could happen."

"Niklas!" she yelled.

The brunette prince blinked in surprise and gave his attention to her fully.

"I wanted you to kiss me." she touched his hand.

He stuttered, "Bu..but the potion."

"Niklas you are stubborn, as clueless as a brick wall, and just completely frustrating." she shook her head.

He chuckled wryly, "Just tell me what you really think."

"But you're also incredibly sweet and I really like you."

Niklas leaned closer to her, "I like you too."

She had dreamed of him saying those exact words but it hadn't prepared her for the sheer joy she felt. The boy she had been in love with for so long, liked her back.

"Really?" Sansa had to ask.

He kissed her sweetly in response, "Yes."

This was what she had needed for months. Something that made her genuinely happy and made her feel as if she were far from suffering.

"Sansa, I have to tell you something." he grasped her hands.

She smiled, "Anything."

"I must go to Essos and your wedding is to be in a month."

Her happiness did not last long.

* * *

AN: I'm incredibly sorry for the late chapter but school was really hectic but now that summer is here I have more time to write. I rushed this chapter so I apologize for any mistakes. So, Sansa and Niklas have finally admitted their feelings for each other but in true GoT fashion something bad had to happen to ruin things. I don't know if this confession does seem sudden but I thought this chapter was as good as any. Now, the story can kind of diverge more.

Thank you for the support and please tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lady Margaery Tyrell

Potions and Brews

Power.

The seemingly single driving force of her life. She was allowed into this world by birth because of a marriage to further power. Raised to be the perfect lady to be married off to gain power. And here she was, in some musty store on the outskirts of the city seeking it.

Funny how the world worked.

Yet, there was one man, the only man that did not seek it like so many in the capital did.

Niklas Baratheon, the eighth wonder of the world.

He was an imposing force, a first born prince and feared warrior. However, he was so genuine, so sweet….

If she had not taken the time to know him, she would assume that he was playing a role for power but Niklas was no actor. He wore his heart on his sleeve in so many ways, no matter how much he tried to hide it she could see through him without effort. What she saw was a man that was genuinely good and innocent but had the seedlings of a great leader. She would gently raise him up to be a king, _the _king and she would be next to him as his queen. To get there, she would need a little help.

"Oh, what a beautiful rose." a pretty woman appeared from a curtain.

She put on her typical false smile, "Hello, my grandmother directed me here."

"I know that, child. There's little I don't know but so much that you do not."

"What do you mean?"

The witch got a spark in her eye.

"Your ancestors have been coming to my store for well over a century. Have you ever wondered why your family was so gifted in looks, so beautiful? That you have me to thank. Have you ever wondered why your brother while otherwise incompetent was wonderful with a sword? That was a wish from your grandfather who was a fool as any. Much of what the Tyrells are is simply my work."

Margaery could feel herself feeling uneasiness but hid it with a cold look. She had not believed her grandmother when she told her that the woman in the shop was a witch but she was starting to. Serafina, as her grandmother called her, had a sense about her of power. It almost seemed to crackle in the room.

"Excuse my rambling, what is it that you seek, child?" the witch reverted back to normalcy.

She cleared her throat, "I want someone to love me."

"Prince Niklas?" a strange smile came to the woman's lips.

She nodded, "Yes."

At this point, there was no reason to question how the witch knew.

"Why?"

"Because I love him more than anything."

"Lady Tyrell, would you like to give me a more common answer or is that not possible?"

It would be so easy to weave lies to convince the witch but something told her that honesty was what she wanted.

She looked straight into her eyes, "I want Niklas to want me as much as I want him, I want him to feel that horrible sinking feeling I feel when he looks at another, and that constant worry when he's not by my side. And…I want him because he offers me power, a path to the future I have dreamed of.

And he _**must**_ want me more than anyone."

The witch cackled in amusement before calming herself.

"Before I grant you anything, there is a price." Serafina explained.

Margaery steeled herself, "I can pay you as much as you want."

"You're just like a boy that came into my shop not too long ago, trying to pay me with gold of all things for a solution. He's certainly handsome that one and so good with a sword too. His price was blood." the witch snapped back to attention. "Your price is a promise."

If only a promise did not carry the weight of the gods, she might fear it less.

* * *

Prince Niklas Baratheon

Sansa's Private Quarters

"What do you mean?" Sansa's face paled.

He explained, "I'll be leaving for Essos in a few days and your marriage to my brother has been…rushed."

What Niklas expected was for Sansa to be hysterical at the news of her rushed marriage but she was surprisingly calm. It worried him a bit, if he was being completely honest with himself.

"Okay." she whispered.

He felt confused, "What?"

"There's no point in throwing a fit, it's not as if that will change anything." Sansa sighed.

Even with her strong words, he could see the tears gathering in her pretty blue eyes. He hated it most when Sansa cried, it made him feel as if he had no control. If he could not stop the tears of the girl he loved, could he do anything?

"You'll return quickly, won't you?" she looked at him with hopeful eyes.

He avoided her gaze, "I'm not sure, it depends on the situation and unfortunately I'm ignorant as to what I'll be facing."

"Is there any way to push the wedding back?" Sansa asked.

The only way he could possibly push the wedding back was through some miracle.

He intertwined his hand with Sansa's, "I honestly don't know but I'll try."

"Thank you."

The red head girl that had been all he had dreamed of for weeks rested her head against his chest as they embraced and he felt his heart quicken automatically.

"Even with everything ahead, right now still feels like a dream." she admitted. "I never thought it was possible that you would actually love me back."

He shut his eyes, "I felt the same, you always seemed so unreachable."

"I guess we felt the same way."

"Sansa, I really do love you."

"I love you too."

He ignored his usual shyness to lean over and give her a chaste kiss on the lips.

In that moment, as short as it was he felt content and that was much more than he expected in his life.

* * *

Queen Regent Cersei Lannister

Tower of the Hand

She watched silently as the imposing man sitting before her continued to sign papers, fulfilling his duty as Hand.

"Father." she spoke.

Tywin Lannister looked up at her with his usual cold look. How many times had she meekly bowed her head at that look as a child? Surely a shameful amount.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you were doing everything possible to look for Jaime, father."

Her Jaime, the other half of herself. Every day he was gone was another day she felt herself tearing apart.

Her father dipped his quill in ink, "What did I do when Tyrion was captured?"

"You went to war." she answered.

Tywin nodded, "Yes, and that was for a son that I care little for. Now was that it or do you have another matter to pester me with?"

"What about Niklas?" she gained the strength to talk, thinking of her son.

The old man's lip slightly upturned, "Yes, the only one of my grandchildren to not completely disappoint me."

"Are you truly going to allow him to journey to Essos?" Cersei frowned,

Her father set his quill down, "Yes."

"Why?"

"I believed that you would understand but it was a mistake on my part to believe so."

Cersei almost winced at the insult but years of interaction had taught her to reign in her emotions.

Tywin folded his hands, "It is as simple as this, I believe Niklas investigating would be useful and that is it."

"There are numerous spies across Essos to do the job." she said evenly

"Spies can be bought, someone such as Niklas cannot, and you should realize that more than anyone."

"Is it because my son is an honorable man?"

"Somewhat but more that he has a stake in the things the rumors effect. No one is immune to self-interests."

The urge to argue with her father arose but she more than anyone knew the power self-interest held over others. Niklas' interest may center on noble intentions but they were still interests.

She could tell from the way her father had turned back to his work that he expected her to leave. Yet, frustration overcame her.

"Yes?" Tywin sighed.

Cersei straightened, "Did it ever occur to you that I am the one that deserves your confidence? That all those lessons and lectures you gave were actually being listened to?"

"Fine, contribute." he sighed.

She replied, "The Tyrells are a problem."

"Without the Tyrells, the war would have been out of our grasps."

"The girl, she's trying to take control of my son."

A thoughtful look came to the Lannister head's face.

"Niklas' weaknesses are obviously his ignorant good nature and the Tyrell girl may attempt to manipulate him. However, you must only have faith in two things to be sure of him. One, his weakness can be manipulated for our benefit and two, if you cannot be that manipulator I will."

Of course, her father always had an answer.

"I don't distrust you because you are a woman. I distrust you because you're not as smart as you think you are. Now leave."

* * *

Lady Margaery Tyrell

Garden

She sipped on her tea and took a quick glance at her fiancé.

Niklas was staring at the expansive garden, seemingly taking everything in. He was always handsome but today he seemed brighter than usual. It certainly helped that his beautiful blue-green eyes were glowing in the sunlight.

She asked, "Did something happen, you seem quite happy?"

"I just woke up this morning and felt that I am quite lucky and the day is perfect. It seemed my good mood came naturally after." he spoke easily.

For some reason, maybe that twinkle in his eye, she suspected he was lying. Yet, nothing good would come from accusations. Not to mention it would be rather hypocritical for her to be suspicious when an enchanted ring burned a hole in her dress.

Niklas cleared his throat, "The reason I asked to see you was to tell you personally that I will be taking a trip to Essos."

"A trip?" she raised an eyebrow.

Her prince replied, "Well more an assignment."

"How long will you be gone?" she asked.

Niklas took a glance at the setting sun, "It all depends."

"Oh."

She can tell from the look in his eyes that he doesn't want to talk to about it more but how could they not?

The handsome knight suddenly softened, "Margaery, I don't want to go but I cannot ignore my duties."

Of course he couldn't, it was part of the reason why she loved him. Niklas Baratheon was courageous, loyal, and essentially a good person. Maybe, in so many ways she loved him because he was everything she wasn't.

"What will I be without you?" she sighed.

Internally what she really meant was, how much she would be aware of his absence. She wasn't some empty headed damsel in distress, she didn't need Niklas to feel secure…she didn't _need_ him but she liked having him around.

Like was an understatement. She…

"_It pains you when he's away? Poor child, not even magic can cure such a thing but do not fret he'll feel the same. This ring guarantees it. The only catch is that he must have feelings for you, no matter how small. Now, all I need is a drop of your blood."_

Thoughts of the witch would do no good, it only made her insides tangle. But surely Niklas felt something for her?

Niklas touched her hand, "You'll be strong and confident and everything I admire about you."

"Most wouldn't call a woman strong." she met his eyes.

He smiled, "Well most aren't very bright."

There he goes, stealing her heart again. Yes, he had to feel something.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

He shook his head, "No, I'm fine."

"I insist." she tried her brightest smile. "I'll go get it myself."

Before she could stand, Niklas' hand gently held her wrist.

He stood, "I'll go get it myself, it would be impolite of me to let a lady do it."

She watched as Niklas disappeared quickly into the castle and realized that she needed to compose herself. It wasn't wrong to give him the ring, she was only amplifying something already there.

This would be better for them, Niklas wouldn't have to feel so conflicted. He wouldn't need to think of the Stark girl anymore, only her.

Yes, the ring was necessary.

"I found the tea." Niklas called as he ran back.

She smiled radiantly and approached him closely.

"Niklas, I got you something."

* * *

Niklas

Private Quarters

His eyes naturally gravitated to the ring on his left hand. It was a simple silver band with a blood red stone in the middle. In contrast, the weathered gold ring of his ancestors on his right hand did not gleam and the only decoration was an engraved stag. Every Baratheon first born had been passed down the ring, a reminder of family tradition and what they stood for. Maybe, that was why he felt as if the ring was a part of him, Margaery's gift just felt off.

"New jewelry?" Linnea asked as she set down his dinner.

He replied, "Margaery gave it to me."

"Hmm, maybe you shouldn't wear it, it's quite gaudy." she commented.

There was a strange look in her eyes but he knew better than to push the girl. Due to her past she got defensive if he asked too much. Of course, she had no such qualms.

Rydan spoke up from his position by the window, "I think it's nice."

"Of course you would, you think everything's nice." Linnea snipped.

His squire replied, "Nothing wrong with some positivity."

"Maybe but it's still strange."

At least Linnea was making an effort to be nicer to Rydan, he didn't think he could handle another one of their childish fights.

"That reminds me, I heard some of the servants saying they saw Lady Margaery leave to somewhere before dawn yesterday." the younger boy said.

He flipped the page of his weathered book, "Who was she with?"

"One guard and they described her as looking nervous." Rydan tilted his head. "Wonder what she was doing."

What was Margaery doing? She hadn't said anything when he had saw her yesterday. Then again maybe she had gone for a breather, he often took time to himself.

Linnea spoke quietly, "I'm sure Lady Margaery was just taking some time off from this wretched place."

"Maybe." he continued reading. "But keep a closer eye, especially because I'll be gone in three days time."

She nodded, "I understand."

"But you haven't heard anything about her, maybe from relations?" he stared straight at the young girl.

She paused, "Lady Desmera, her cousin mentioned that Lady Margaery had many admirers. There was apparently one man unique amongst them but she did not offer me any more information."

He didn't mind it if she had a past with another, he wasn't as old-fashioned as many other nobles. What worried him was that he was unsure if he could trust her, lying only added to his worry. There was just some part of him that felt she was not all she appeared to be. Maybe, it was the paranoia of King's Landing but the feeling never fully left him.

That didn't mean he wasn't warming to Lady Margaery but he couldn't allow himself to fully love her. No, especially not after he and Sansa admitted their feelings. By the seven, he loved Sansa. Even when he closed his eyes his thoughts always seemed to go to her.

Well, that was how it used to be but some strange part of him began thinking of Margaery. It was maybe yesterday after he saw her but suddenly he felt himself imagining her rosy lips and pretty smile.

Strange...

"Niklas, I think Lady Margaery is quite nice. She treats me kindly and I don't think she's hiding anything." Linnea interrupted his thoughts.

Rydan asked, "You've got quite the turnaround, weren't you the one so suspicious of her?"

"Well I got to know her." she defended.

He raised an eyebrow but only sipped his tea.

"Rydan, run off to the training grounds by the time I finish this book I expect you to have finished stretches and five laps around the field."

His squire flew out of the room so he was left with his original spy.

He set down his book and walked in front of Linnea.

"In this world, loyalty is the greatest currency and that's why I value you so highly. Lately, I've noticed that you seem reluctant to speak about Margaery. I completely understand why you would be uncomfortable so if you can no longer do so, just tell me now."

Emotions flickered across her face before she settled.

"No, I can do it."

He wished he could believe her but her hesitation was all the answer he needed.

* * *

Lady Sansa

Secret Passageway

Her heart beat relentlessly as she walked in the dark hallway. There was no light except her waning candle and she was sure it would run out rather quickly.

"Boo."

She jumped in surprise and dropped her candle. Luckily, familiar warm arms caught her.

"Fancy meeting you here." Niklas whispered into her ear.

She turned around and circled her arms around him.

"You're so silly."

"Only to you, Lady Stark."

"Don't start, Niklas!"

She felt her heart flutter at his warm laughter and couldn't help the dumb grin from coming to her face.

It was almost impossible to think that the amazing man before her shared her feelings but he did. The greatest man in all the kingdoms was hers, at least in private.

"Now let's get going."

She smiled when Niklas intertwined their hands and led her forward. They walked maybe a few minutes before they came upon a door and walked up farther through stairs.

"Here it is."

Never did she think King's Landing could be so beautiful. Maybe, it was that strange peace that surrounded the world so late at night or that she hadn't felt so comfortable in so long.

"The Red Keep has tons of towers but there are three that you can't get to unless you know the secret passageways. This one just happens to be positioned so you can see the Narrow Sea and the city, so it's the best one. I've come here ever since I was a kid and I wanted to share this with you."

"Niklas, thank you so much. I love it here its peaceful and it feels like we're the only people in the world."

"Right now we are the only people in the world."

She gasped when Niklas slowly lowered his head and gently put his lips against hers. They had kissed before but even now she felt a rush of exhilaration. That and the way they were kissing now was so different than the times before. She could feel Niklas' passion, his love.

That was when the thought came to her.

She pulled back, "I want you to take my…my maidenhead."

"What?" his gorgeous eyes grew wide.

She held his shirt, "We both don't know for sure if the marriage with that monster will happen before you get back. I can't give him that part of myself, it'll kill me."

"I know but it's such a big step, my love." he held her hands. "Isn't it too soon?"

She shook her head "No, it might even be too late."

Their eyes met and a part of her thought that he would never go through with it. She was proven wrong when Niklas brought her close so not even a centimeter was between them.

"Tell me what you're feeling, we'll stop if you're uncomfortable." he whispered.

"I trust you, Niklas."

Prince Niklas Baratheon

His bare chest constricted at the sight of Sansa with not even her undergarments, laying beneath him. Her cheeks were an adorable red against her gentle pale skin and looking at her naked form, he didn't think he'd even seen anything so beautiful.

"I've never done this either." his voice seemed so small. "But I'll try."

He kissed her with everything he had as his hand slowly trailed down her body. Stopping cautiously before her center.

"I don't think I can do this." he shamefully admitted.

Sansa circled her arms around his neck, "You're the only man I would ever willingly lay with, please I know you can."

That was all it took for him to slip one finger than two into her core. Even though they had just started he was surprised at her…wetness.

His uncle had explained to him, the mechanics of laying with a woman but it was so different as he did it himself. His mind was a complete mess and he felt as if his heart was only moments away before it jumped out of him.

No.

This was with Sansa, they loved each other. Cowardice wasn't an option.

He slowly began moving his fingers in and out, never losing eye contact with his love. Her pretty moans began to fill the air as he went deeper, letting the calloused tips of his fingers meet her walls.

Sansa moaned and breathed out, "Niklas."

That was all it took for his already uncomfortable cock to harden completely. He almost fell over when Sansa's delicate hand grabbed him through his thin pants.

"Let me try."

The slightly dark look in her eyes almost set him off right there.

He leaned against the cool stone wall as Sansa crouched in front of him and lowered his pants so he was fully on display. She grabbed his cock precariously and he shook when she squeezed and began to move her hand.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt." she apologized.

He embarrassedly shook his head, "No, it just felt…good."

Sansa blushed similarly but began to move her hands, a bit more confidently. His eyes widened when she daintily put her lips at the tip of his cock but the sensation won out and he threw his head back in pleasure.

It was both their first times, but he couldn't help but think Sansa was rather talented. He felt as if he would explode any minute.

"Does this feel alright?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yes but I want to feel you."

Sansa looked shy as he gently laid her on the floor and hovered above her. He took a deep breath and entered her slowly, gasping out at the tight feeling.

"Are you alright?" he felt guilty seeing her slight wince.

Of course, being penetrated for the first time was probably incredibly painful he was an idiot.

She hugged him, "With you always."

He began to move back and forth, going deeper and deeper until he felt an almost animalistic instinct come over him. His pace going faster as he dipped his head and teased Sansa's neck, gradually going lower until his lips sucked and teased her breasts.

"Oh gods." she breathed out.

Sansa's strong response only served to turn him on more. The feeling of her slowly raising her hips to meet his thrusts, and the way she brought him closer. The feeling was overwhelmingly good.

They continued until Sansa was a quivering mess underneath him and he could feel his release looming.

"I'm close, Sansa." he breathed out.

She moaned, "Me too."

Right when he felt as if he was about to burst he moved to pull his cock out but was surprised when Sansa tightened her legs around his waist.

"No, release into me." she gasped out.

He followed her wishes and released himself after a particularly deep thrust. Sansa followed not soon after with a scream that he quickly stopped with his lips. After, he pulled himself out of Sansa and pulled her tightly towards him so they lay next to each other, slowly watching the sun begin creep up the sky.

The moment was perfect; Sansa was perfect but there was just one thought going through his head.

By the Seven, he had lost his virginity.

* * *

Hand of the King, Lord Tywin Lannister

West Wing Dining Room

"Speak." his eyes didn't stray from his parchment.

His grandson sat across from him with a straight back and a pathetic attempt at a mask to hide his emotions.

Niklas paused, "Grandfather, an idea has come to me recently, a suggestion."

That was the problem with power, everyone always had a 'suggestion'. Of course, of his grandchildren and grandnephews the boy might be less useless but he was weak.

"What?" he sipped his wine.

His grandson met his eyes, "As you know, I will be leaving soon for Essos. I plan to stop at Dorne and as many as the Free Cities as I can."

"And why is that?" his curiosity was official piqued.

"Simply put, Dorne and Essos will be our future enemies at the rate Daenerys Targaryen is going."

He set down his fork and gave his full attention.

"Grandfather, I know you are more than aware of the Martell's unrest. Prince Doran may be firm in non-involvement but his health is waning and it might not be long until his heir takes over Sunspear and word has it that Arianne Martell is a true Daughter of Sunspear. But in terms of the eminent war, Dorne will be an important ally and location. As for the Free Cities, getting a picture of the overall situation is necessary before I investigate the Targaryen girl."

"And you think a visit to Dorne will sway the Martells to our side?"

Niklas didn't cower from his gaze, "No because if your House were to be as wronged as the Martells were you would not relent, Grandfather. The only way there is a chance Arianne Martell will not actively support the Targaryen girl is if House Lannister issues a genuine apology."

He was many things but a man that apologized was not one of them. Apologies admitted mistakes and he did not make mistakes.

The prince stood, "Bought alliances, manipulations, and threats will only last so long. At some point, pride must be set aside before it becomes a poison."

"What would you understand of pride, boy?" his words a question rather than a jab.

Niklas dropped a letter in front of him, "Quite a bit, you may forget and I may regret but Lannister blood runs through me all the same."

"I don't forget boy. Every day I think of how you could be a true Lannister that could surpass even myself but with your womanly sentiments and weakness, you fall short. In the end, that makes you the most disappointing one of them all."

"Grandfather, ever since I was a child you've said that emotion is a weakness but in many ways everything that is great about me is due to my 'womanly sentiments'. Yet the weaknesses you have, your ignorance and your ego are a direct result of a distinct lack of emotions. You are supposed to be the greatest of the Lannister's but that's not saying much is it?"

Niklas stormed out of the room so he was again left by himself.

He took a single breath before picking up his fork and returning to his meal.

* * *

Rydan

Red Keep Grounds

"The common religion of the land, the Faith of the Seven. Are you a follower?" Prince Niklas asked as he stared out into the Narrow Sea.

After, a particularly grueling training session they had taken a walk through the grounds. He could tell from the moment he saw the royal though that something was weighing on his mind but this confirmed it. Well the prince's words and the fact he felt sore all over from a sound beating with a wooden sword.

He could feel himself stiffen at the thought of women in red and the flames that accompanied them.

He replied, "No."

"In the Free Cities, the Lord of Light is quite revered." not a question but a fact.

He nodded, "Yes, in the Free Cities many priests and priestess are commonplace along with followers."

"The idea of the religion is quite fascinating for me. One true god of life, light, and good. You weren't a follower then?"

"I was for a bit but there was a particular ceremony that changed my thoughts on the matter."

"Really?"

_The priest lifted the burning metal poker, "If you are a true child of the one true god you will not be harmed."_

"_Flames will purify your wrongs so you may stand before the lord."_

He shut his eyes, "A girl on the street burned. It was horrible and I just couldn't believe after that."

"It must have been hard on you."

The royal patted his back in a sign of comfort. It wasn't much but he would take it, a lot more than he got on the streets at any rate.

He changed the subject, "What of the Faith of the Seven, are you a follower?"

He wouldn't doubt it, those of King's Landing and the Seven Kingdoms in general favored the religion. Although, he wasn't sure of a religion where one god had so many faces.

"Do you know the Seven faces of the god?" his sword master seemed to read his mind and avoid his question at the same time.

His mind strained, "Father, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Warrior, Smith, and Stranger."

"Yes, many believe that knights should most revere the Warrior." Niklas shut his eyes. "But it is the Stranger, the least revered aspect that we must pray to. The Stranger, represents death and the unknown. When you go into battle, it is not only your fate that is unknown but your kingdom, your lineage, your people."

That was an interesting thought but it made quite a bit of sense. The Stranger was the only aspect that didn't take a human form, instead appearing as some sort of unfathomable specter.

He commented, "I believe that weighs on your shoulders heavier than others, my prince."

"If you call me 'my prince' again I'll banish you." Niklas deadpanned before growing thoughtful again. "I don't expect you to follow my religion but I will advise you that having faith in something is necessary for people of our occupation."

He tilted his head, "But I'm a servant and you're a prince."

"I meant people with occupations that likely result in early death."

"Quite accurate then, Ser."

* * *

AN: I feel like so much happened in this chapter but I was making up for not updating in a year and wanting to move the story forward. I apologize deeply for the awkward sex scene but I believe I was holding back on being too graphic, something I want to try and fix in later chapters.

Next chapter, Niklas and Rydan will likely begin their journey towards Essos, starting with Dorne and Arianne Martell. I look forward to writing her interactions with Niklas.

I appreciate all the support and if many of my original readers have dropped this story, it's understandable with the horrible lack of updates but for those that have continued to read this story and are new readers I'm incredibly grateful!

Please review, I love hearing your thoughts, suggestions, and criticism!


	7. Chapter 7

Note: This is not starting right after the events of the last chapter. Rather, it will go into the future and reveal gradually what happened before Niklas left.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Princess Arianne Martell

Sunspear

"The little prince will be arriving any day." Tyene dropped down next to her.

She smiled, "Think the great Prince Niklas is as handsome as they say?"

"I'm sure you wish he was but his looks have probably been exaggerated." her half-cousin replied.

Tyene of all the Sand Snakes was the one closest to her. They were the same age and grew up doing everything together.

"You know handsome men are my greatest weakness." she shrugged. "Especially if they've got a bit of danger to them and he did fight in the war so he has to be at least a little bit interesting."

"Not likely."

She swatted at her and went back to reading her book detailing the rather interesting politics in King's Landing.

"Who cares about his looks, I heard he's an amazing swordsman." Obara strode into her room, apparently having heard part of their conversation.

Nymeria trailed after her, "We'll have to be careful of him."

The two Sand Snakes were as close as Tyene and herself. In fact, it was only Nym who could stand up to Obara and actually be listened to.

"Oh not you two as well." Tyene complained. "He's just a man, how great can he be?"

Obara sat on the ground, "They say that in the war when he joined Tywin Lannister, he was the one to lead the charge every battle. With the sigil of House Baratheon shining on his armor, he cut down waves of men. I doubt anyone exists that is so able but he has to have some skill to have so many stories about him."

"I agree but as careful as we should be, I think I'll keep a close eye on him." Nymeria smiled.

She could tell from her dear cousin's eyes that the prince would have to be careful of a viper slipping into his sheets. Hmm, then again she would be having her own fun as well.

Prince Niklas may or may not be a great hero and royal but he was still a man. And really she had been looking for a new man to entertain her, a former knight and high noble of Westeros seemed the perfect candidate.

"You know if you're really so curious about the prince you could always ask Myrcella." the thought belatedly come to her. "Actually maybe not, she avoids talking about her family because she says it makes her miss them more."

Tyene was blunt, "It's shocking she's a Lannister, what with how pleasant she is."

"Don't go grouping everyone together." she defended her friend. "I'm sure she was too young at the time to be influenced by her mother."

Though, sometimes the younger girl was so smart that it startled her. It made her think that Myrcella wouldn't be a bad ruler if it ever came down to it.

Nymeria added, "You only like her because she idolizes you."

"Oh please, have you met the girl? She apologizes to flowers when she picks them." she countered.

Her cousins laughed and she allowed herself a small smile.

Really, if Niklas Baratheon was anything like Myrcella she would be having quite a bit of fun corrupting him.

* * *

Rydan

Sea of Dorne

The stars shone down on the peaceful water as he leaned against the bow of the ship and absorbed the world around him. He needed this moment of peace Niklas had been relentless in making quick time of their journey. That had meant constantly switching horses and barely sleeping for days as they stormed through Westeros to stop at the edge of Rainwood to sneak onto a boat in the middle of the night unnoticed.

Then they had been on this damned boat for two days as the mad captain refused to stop sailing through storms and high tide. Sure they made good time but at what cost? His bowels it actually seemed like. Anyways, with the weather finally settling and their arrival in Dorne imminent he was feeling a bit more relaxed.

"Do you know the main reason why I want to go to Dorne?"

His mentor leaned next to him. He hadn't voice his concerns but Niklas had definitely been off since they left King's Landing. It was hard to put into words but his friend and mentor seemed maybe less, bright?

He replied, "Didn't you say it was for better relations and all that?"

"Yes but the reason I care so much isn't only war but my sister." a dark look flashed across the older man's eyes. "My uncle sent her to Dorne as a peace offering but I feel it's not enough. If things were to go wrong, Myrcella would be in the line of fire and I can't allow it."

He nodded, "I understand and all but couldn't we have used what the witch gave us to travel to Dorne?"

The prince had told him all about Serafina and apparently she had provided some way to travel to Essos immediately. Internally he wondered at what price but didn't question it.

"No, in Westeros there are too many eyes, we have to make a show of travelling to Dorne. In Essos, we'll be able to be more hidden and avoid the information sellers."

"But is there really that many spies in Essos, Ser?"

"Yes, some are loyal to the Spider and some to noble houses but most can be bought out for information."

True, he had spent quite a bit of time in several of the Free Cities and the information markets were throughout the city.

"It's a powerful business." he commented.

Niklas only nodded in response and continued to stare at the bright stars.

He hesitated, "So are you going to actually tell me what happened before we left King's Landing?"

The dangerous look in the royal's eyes told him not to push further but he wasn't stupid, he knew the prince well enough to know his good nature. Even if he directly insulted Niklas, the most he would get was a slap on the wrist or on the head with a sword.

"A situation arose." the prince sighed.

He asked, "Does it have anything to do with your fiancé?"

"Margaery is lovely and anyone would be lucky to have her but…"

"You don't love her?"

"No, I don't, I love Sansa."

He almost fell off the ship in shock but managed to catch himself. Wow Prince Niklas Baratheon engaged to the rumored prettiest women of Westeros, Lady Margaery Tyrell but was in love with his brother's intended Lady Sansa Stark. It was as if it came from some badly written overdramatic play.

It explained things though, what with Niklas' disinterest in Lady Margaery and his lingering gazes at the northern beauty. Maybe that was why Linnea was so protective of the Highgarden maiden. That had to be the reason why Linnea so obviously lied.

"Niklas, why do you love Lady Sansa?"

"I was 19 years of age when I met her that first time in Winterfell. It wasn't quite love at first sight but this feeling that she would be important to me. I fell for her gradually you know? A little bit travelling up to King's Landing together, some that first time we shared a dance, and maybe the most when one night we spoke till daybreak. But to answer your question of why I love her, it's because she makes me feel at ease, I used to always feel the weight of the world on me, but after I met her things somehow lightened."

"I didn't know you were so romantic, Ser."

"Maybe you'll understand one day when you fall in love."

Maybe, but he doubted that love felt the same for everyone. Hmm, he wondered how that fiery girl Linnea felt it. Just the thought of her brownish blonde locks and almost silvery blue eyes made his insides flip.

God, even if he didn't want to admit it he had a bit of a soft spot for the girl. She yelled like a banshee and had a temper like no other but she was gorgeous and had surprisingly sweet moments. He was just a man, of course he'd be weak to a girl like that but he didn't love her. Definitely not.

"Lady Margaery is quite beautiful and pleasant; wouldn't it be easy to fall for her?" he put forth another question.

Niklas' eyes drifted to the ring on his hand, "To be honest, I am quite fond of her and I grow to like her more as time goes on but what I feel for her is not love. More, I have a sense of duty."

He got the sense that his friend was holding back. A man didn't get that look in his eyes unless he had some feelings

"Have you told that to Lady Margaery?"

He didn't expect any woman would take too well to it but honesty seemed rather important to his mentor.

"No but I have this strange feeling she may already know."

Ooh that didn't bode well for Niklas. Didn't matter if you were a fearsome knight or prince, an angry woman could be the death of you.

But other than that he was curious, what did duty and honor really mean? The ideals seemed so foreign to him but meant so much to the prince.

"What is duty, Ser?"

"Do you know my uncle?"

It bothered him when Niklas answered him with questions but his questions always ended up making things clear to him in the end so he would play along.

Niklas straightened, "My uncle Jaime Lannister, everyone in the Seven Kingdoms and across the sea call him Kingslayer."

"Yes."

"Uncle Jaime, as a swordsman I respected him but generally I did not like him much because I believed myself better than him. I thought to myself, what kind of a knight kills his king? And I thought this until I was six and ten years of age."

He felt his curiosity grow at the mention of the renowned knight.

"I trained with my uncle quite a bit, if I had to tell you between the two of us who the better warrior is I would not be sure. During one training day, we came to have a rather explosive argument and I for the first time spat that he was a Kingslayer. He was incredibly upset and asked me what I would do in that position. He told me of the Mad King and how he burned the innocent alive. And how on that fateful day, King Aerys planned to consume King's Landing in wildfire and ordered Uncle Jaime to kill his own father. When faced with saving the people and Tywin Lannister or slaying the king, he made the choice."

He couldn't imagine it, being in that situation. Hearing everything now, it didn't seem as if Ser Jaime Lannister was the power hungry demon that the world perceived him as. Ser Jaime had only killed the Mad King to save the city, possibly even Westeros knowing he would forever be looked down upon.

"The point is, Rydan, duty isn't a singular thing. For knights and anyone, duty means doing the right thing no matter how difficult."

"That's a lot of responsibility."

He wasn't sure he could ever be as dutiful and honorable as Niklas.

"Yes, but I know you are capable."

For once, he felt his doubts melt away and remembered why he had followed Niklas in the first place.

* * *

Lady Sansa Stark

Throne Room

She sat next to Joffrey, playing her little role as the perfect maiden. She didn't speak unless spoken to, stood with her back painfully straight, and nodded along with every horrible word her 'beloved' said.

Ever since Niklas' leave a week and half ago, Joffrey had been in high spirits. It seemed his better mood called for rather long meetings in the throne room.

Why did she think of Niklas? Just his name brought too many confusing emotions forward. She was angry with him but at the same time she couldn't be furious. No, she loved him too much.

"Joffrey." Lord Tywin Lannister walked into the throne room.

She noted that Joffrey straightened and wondered if the Lannister head was the only person her fiancé actually respected or more likely feared. Niklas had told her that Tywin Lannister was a cold, unrelenting man and she had to agree.

The Hand of the King barely bowed his head, "Your marriage will be pushed back until the return of Prince Niklas."

She felt as if she could scream with joy but caught herself. She knew what happened if her emotions got the best of her.

Joffrey looked displeased, "Why?"

"It would not be proper for the King of Westeros to be married without his brother by his side. That and Niklas is loved by the people and has close relations with many Houses that will be in attendance."

She would still be marrying the monster but at least the time had been pushed back. A longer reprieve was better than a shorter one after all.

Maybe Niklas had done something to make up for his actions, she wouldn't put it past him but he hadn't said anything when he left. Then again, their conversation had been rather focused on one issue.

"Now, come with me, there are things we must discuss." Tywin commanded.

She watched in surprise as Joffrey raised himself from the ugly throne, albeit grudgingly and followed his grandfather out.

Tywin Lannister truly was a frightening man.

* * *

Prince Niklas Baratheon

Dorne

He felt his stiff shoulders relax as the wind hit his face and the horse he had bought rushed forward. Honestly, he hated that boat, the captain had been more than a bit mad.

Yet, a part of him missed the hectic trip on sea. At least there with so much happening he could forget about King's Landing.

But now that he was back on land, his memories seemed intent on coming back.

And remember he did, rosy lips and pretty moans.

"It'll be a few more hours before we get to Sunspear, Ser." Rydan called behind him.

He nodded and turned back forward.

Eventually, he would forget wouldn't he?

**_King's Landing_**

**_Before Niklas' Leave_**

"To my brother, may he have an enjoyable journey!" Joffrey smirked and raised his glass.

Everyone followed suit and yelled in agreement along the table filled to the brim with the finest cuisine Westeros could offer.

All while he felt his insides sink.

"Are you alright?" Margaery whispered.

He shut his eyes as his fiancé put a warm hand against his cheek. Her touch was almost addicting but he didn't know why.

His eyes fluttered open, "Yes, I'm fine."

"I see you're wearing the ring I bought for you." she smiled.

He nodded, "Of course, it was a gift from my fiancé."

Margaery laughed and gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek. Though, he really wished she hadn't because the jealous look Sansa was shooting made him rather uncomfortable.

And really, the only one he loved was Sansa…

But lately Margaery had been lingering in his thoughts. Her pretty brown locks, her bright eyes, and twinkling laugh. His sudden change of attitude seemed to come after she gifted him the ring that burned his right hand. Maybe, the ring made him feel as if a part of her was with him.

His eyes met Sansa's and he felt his worries melt when she mouthed hallway to him.

Yes, later they had promised to meet after the feast in the secret passageway. The place where they…

Best not to think about it, made him feel a bit hormonal.

**_The Present_**

No, he couldn't think back to that night. The emotions and the conflict would eat him up inside.

He had to ready himself to play the part of the perfect prince for House Martell but the thing that worried him was that lately he didn't feel like he could play the part. Before, well, everything he felt as if he was the prince and knight he wanted to be but lately he felt as if he was an imposter.

For he had sinned and while he might forget, the Gods would not forgive.

* * *

Prince Doran Martell

Study

His private study was filled with books of history, the history of not only his ancestors but the ancestors of the Seven Kingdoms. When he had lost the use of his legs as a young man he had turned to the very study he rested in.

"Brother, the prince has arrived and met with his sister, he will be arriving here soon." Oberyn walked in. "He's a pretty boy like the Kingslayer."

As family, he loved his brother but as a ruler he found Oberyn only brought trouble. He remembered once how his brother had been found in the bed of a lord's wife and been forced into a duel. Oberyn and the lord had both been injured but his brother's poisoned blade had killed the lord. Despite his love for Oberyn, he had been forced to temporarily exile him.

He worried what Oberyn would do with the arrival of a man with Lannister blood.

Of course, he understood his anger. He himself had been planning revenge on those that dare murder his sister and her children in cold blood. However, unlike his brother, he understood the importance of patience and a plan.

"Thank you for welcoming me as a guest."

Prince Niklas entered the room and bowed respectfully. He noted the grey cloth that covered the prince's face so only his eyes were shown but did not comment.

He bowed his head, "Nonsense, we welcome you to Sunspear, my prince."

"Niklas is fine, I'm not much for titles."

How interesting, a Lannister without overwhelming pride.

Oberyn spoke, "That's a good idea, considering how your titles are undeserved."

"I agree, only a man that has fought for his title may carry it and last I remember I was unborn when my father started his rebellion." the younger man smiled without malice.

He offered, "But you did participate in the most recent war of Westeros, what many call the War of Five Kings. And from what I know, many are calling you a war hero after your exploits in the Battle of Blackwater and in the battlefield."

"I didn't do much, just what any soldier would do."

He noted the surprised glance of his brother with slight amusement. It wasn't every day the Red Viper was surprised by something.

"Rather than playing the usual game of pleasantries, let's be completely honest with each other." Niklas surprised him this time. "I understand that both of you dislike me, no, despise me but I did not choose to be born with Lannister blood. If I'm being honest, I'd much rather I not be associated with the House."

He asked, "What are you getting at, Prince Niklas?"

"I told my grandfather that I worried how your heir would retaliate against House Lannister, but in truth I know it is you who I must be wary of."

"My policies of noninvolvement in war and conflict are well known."

"Yes, Prince Doran but I know no man would so easily accept the death of his sister."

So the boy was wiser than he gave credit for.

His brother slammed his fist into the table, "Watch your mouth."

"Brother." he raised a hand. "Let Prince Niklas speak."

A fiery look came to Oberyn's eyes but his brother held back.

The Baratheon sat across from him, "I know that you had previously planned to join your daughter and Viserys Targaryen in marriage. This tells me that you wanted your daughter to be Queen of Westeros and if they had wed, you would have fully supported a Targaryen rebellion against the crown."

The prince knowing of his former plans did not bode well.

"Some may call that rebellion, a rightful taking." his gaze was sharp.

Niklas replied, "You don't have to be so guarded, Prince Doran. If I was truly a threat, I would have already told Lord Tywin."

"But you didn't." he felt his curiosity grow.

"Why?" Oberyn asked.

The prince paused, "I don't care much for the politics and conflict of King's Landing and nobles in general. I just want my family to be safe."

"Fine, Niklas if you want complete honesty I will give it to you. I may not want war because I experienced it first hand, the dead bodies of my people piling on the street, the hunger, the anger. That is why I will only ever go to war if necessary, as for your family. My anger will only reach those that are deserving, unlike Lannister's my house only punishes those that deserve it."

His message was clear, Myrcella would be safe. He was many things but he had principle, and his principle did not allow girls to be slaughtered in the name of revenge.

Not only because it was a disgusting act but because he believed that being better than your enemies was an important trait.

Niklas stood, "I understand but I feel as if we can help each other. We may be different but we share one important thing in common."

"And what is that?" he asked.

The young prince answered, "We have honor and amongst those of noble blood and houses, that's a rare thing. So I've said my piece, the rest is up to you. I either leave Dorne with a new ally or I leave with nothing. The choice is yours, Prince Doran."

* * *

Princess Arianne Martell

Welcoming Celebration

"Wine?"

She accepted the glass from Obara and returned to surveying the party. The open palace and gardens had been decorated with the finest imported silks, tables lined the square filled to the brim with Dornish cuisine, and the square was filled with couples dancing happily. All the nobles of Sunspear and the outlying towns were in attendance. She had already greeted everyone and was currently relaxing at a table with the Sand Snakes and Myrcella.

"So did you see your brother?" she asked.

Myrcella nodded, "I greeted him when he arrived."

"Is he as handsome as everyone says, because I don't believe it?" Tyene cut in.

Her friend pointed behind them, "Why don't you judge for yourself."

She and her cousins immediately turned and gasped at the sight of the prince.

His face was a combination of the almost pretty looks of Lannister men and the strong masculine looks of Baratheon's. The end result was an incredibly handsome face with a square jaw, high cheek bones, and blue-green eyes that glowed brightly. While his face was gorgeous, she couldn't help but note that the prince's tall muscular body was rather attractive as well.

The prince seemed to be making his own rounds around the party to greet the nobles.

"So your brother's engaged?" Nymeria asked.

They all knew he was engaged but she suspected the Sand Snakes wanted to tease her a bit.

Myrcella nodded, "Yes, in a letter he explained he got engaged to Margaery Tyrell after the Battle of Blackwater."

"Did you hear that, dear cousin? He's engaged to your favorite person." Tyene giggled.

Of course, her house disliked Tyrell's historically but her hate for Margaery specifically came about after a childhood incident.

Frankly put the girl was a bitch.

She sipped her wine, "Wonderful."

Her cousins laughed loudly and Myrcella rolled her pretty blue eyes at their antics and walked off.

"Princess Arianne, would you care to dance?" a deep voice asked.

She turned and raised a delicate eyebrow at the Prince of Westeros.

"Most would offer a greeting before they tried to sweep me off my feet." she tilted her head.

Niklas didn't seem affected, "I'm not trying to sweep you off anywhere but the dance floor."

"And he even ignored us." Nymeria said with faux surprise.

He laughed, "I apologize, I should've known better than to approach the famed Sand Snakes without manners. It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Nymeria, Tyene, Obara."

"You're sweet but I'm no lady." her cousin playfully batted her eyelashes.

She rolled her eyes at Nym's flirting but chose not to ruin her cousin's fun.

Niklas replied, "Could've fooled me."

"I like you." Nymeria smiled.

Obara interrupted, "So Prince Niklas, you fought in the war?"

"Yes." the change in topic didn't seem to bother the prince.

Obara asked, "Is it true that you cut down platoons of men?"

"Unfortunately no, I also wish I was so capable but I did as much as any other soldier did." Niklas raked a hand through his brown locks.

This seemed to cause her eldest cousin to stop in thought. Obara always was the one most obsessed with battle.

He turned his glowing eyes to her, "So would you like that dance?"

"Only because I've never been asked by a handsome prince to dance before." she smiled.

They walked towards the dance floor and she was pleasantly surprised to find that Niklas was quite a good dancer.

"The city is beautiful, it makes me wish King's Landing was more like Sunspear." he commented.

She couldn't help her smile at his words. He just wasn't what she expected. What she expected was the typical noble a little too full of himself but he was so nice and gentlemanly. With his personality and looks she was sure he probably had a string of admirers, not to forget his bitch of a fiancé.

Margaery Tyrell was the worst.

Niklas twirled her, "Is there something wrong, princess?"

"No, I was just thinking of how different you are than what I expected, my prince." she met his eyes.

"I get that a lot and Niklas is fine."

"Can I call you Danier?"

She wanted to be different to the prince and by calling him Danier she was reminding him every time she said his name that she was unique.

"Most don't even remember my middle name."

"It's just, I want to call you by a name no one else uses."

"Then by all means, Arianne."

She liked the way he said her name. Maybe it was his voice that was smooth and deep but quiet, as if he didn't need to raise his voice to be heard. Or the way his glowing eyes bore into her.

Niklas flashed a charming smile her way as he easily lifted her.

Yes, he would be a rather high addition to her list of lovers.

* * *

Prince Niklas Baratheon

West Wing: Sunspear

He leaned against the balcony doorway as he surveyed the beautiful city of Sunspear. Rather than the grey tones of King's Landing that had its own beauty, Sunspear was more warm colors that eased the eye.

As he stood shirtless and absorbed the warmth of the city he felt a strange sense of calm wash over him.

"I wonder what Sansa's doing." he muttered to himself. "And Margaery."

The more he thought about it, the two were as different as two women can be.

Sansa was naturally sweet, a girl just turning into a woman. Margaery on the other hand had a maturity about her.

With Sansa he felt as if he wasn't a prince or former knight, just a regular man.

With Margaery he wondered if what she wanted from him was his position. It was a hard thought but he wasn't oblivious, he saw the signs. Her light mentions of the crown, how he had abdicated the highest throne.

Yet, more and more he felt his thoughts going to her pretty blue eyes and wit.

"Your breakfast is here, my prince."

He sighed at the loss of the moment and walked towards his door.

He opened the door a crack, careful to show only his head.

"Yes…oh hello Lady Nymeria." he hid his surprise.

She smiled seductively, "What did I say? I'm no lady."

He could only stumble backwards as the woman forced her way into his room. Of all the women he had met in his life, Nymeria Sand might be the most assertive. It honestly scared him more than a bit.

"I'm sorry let me grab a shirt." he moved to where his bag was.

Niklas almost tripped when the Sand Snake put a warm hand on his bare chest. Getting the strange feeling he had been in this position before.

Nymeria moved closer so no space was between them, "I rather like you without it though."

"Thank you but umm I don't think this is proper of me." the back of his legs hit the bed.

She whispered, "I don't know, proper is just so overrated."

Okay, now this was too much. Nymeria was more than just pretty. She had beautiful almond eyes that gave her an exotic look, tanned skin, and a lithe body.

"I agree but…" he tried to reason.

Nymeria's lips interrupted him.

Okay, he had to draw the line somewhere.

"I'm really sorry, you're beautiful and any man would be lucky to have you but I can't be that man." he gently held her at arm's length.

She pouted, "Why not? I think we make quite the pair, Niklas."

"I'm engaged." he answered. "I don't want to hurt the person I love."

He couldn't hurt Sansa…not again.

* * *

AN: Next chapter the story will get more into before Niklas left. I promise something interesting happened and I would love to hear what you guys think it is.

Thank you so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews. I'm happy to see that even though I'm still working on my writing and storytelling skills, people are still reading my work.

Also, I've seen this in reviews and gotten several messages and I wanted it to be more a surprise but because it is a valid complaint, I can promise that Niklas will fuck up very soon. This is GoT after all. This chapter had some of the start of Niklas acting slightly off and next chapter we'll see why. In addition, there will be times in the next few chapters that he acts out of character but Niklas is changing. It's not a hugely noticeable change because I don't think anyone vacillates so quickly but it's there and it's growing. Maybe, the world of GoT finally got to him.

Anyways, tell me what you think! I really love getting feedback from you guys.


End file.
